How to Improve Your Test Score
by Lucy Morningstar
Summary: Kagome is forced to share a naughty tip with Sesshoumaru her private tutor, on how to de-stress before taking a test. Basically smut. MA, shoo you younglings! EPILOGUE OUT *COMPLETED*
1. How to: Improve Your Test Score

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

 **How to Improve Your Test Score**

"Sesshoumaru-sensei…! Don't stop, just touch me there, yes please, _please...!_ "

Sesshoumaru stood rigid behind his student's bedroom door. He had only opened it a few inches but her high-pitched cries had stopped him in this tracks. His hand clutched the metal doorknob in shock. She was calling his name, wasn't she? And what her intonations suggested...but it was impossible.

He blinked, quickly regaining his senses and strode into the room.

Kagome gasped in her chair. Her hand flew out from beneath her skirt and she froze upon seeing his figure. She looked exactly like a cat that had been caught red-handed stealing fish in its mouth.

Sesshoumaru kept his composure, although he knew what exactly had transpired. He had walked into his student masturbating, in his name. It definitely warranted a good explanation.

He set his duffel bag onto her study desk and sat beside her. Kagome remained stoic in her seat. She hid her hand behind her back, avoiding eye contact with him, staring straight at her open textbooks.

 _Holy moly!_ her thoughts cried. _He didn't see me, did he? God, please tell me he didn't!_ She wanted to die in shame right then, wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

An incredible silence suffocated the room. At last Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Perhaps I should have knocked first…"

"I-I was just highlighting some important formulas…"

"Really," said Sesshoumaru, frowning at the open page. "I can see that you highlighted Newton's first law, but what about his second and third? Are they not equally important?"

"Of-of course, they are."

"Then highlight them," he said, and his voice was cold and assertive.

Kagome bit her lips. She couldn't use her usual right hand to highlight the laws, because her fingers were sticky with her arousal.

Sesshoumaru would see…and he could probably smell it too. She brought out her left hand and shakily used her highlighter.

"Hmm? I didn't know you were left-handed." Suddenly he sent her a dark glare. "Why is your right arm bent behind your back? Are you trying to hide something?"

Kagome's heart was palpitating so hard in her chest that it hurt. Oh God, it was all Yuka's fault. If only her friend didn't suggest that idea… She wouldn't be in this awkward spot with her strict tuition teacher!

She knew she was beaten. There was no running away from it now. She was sure Sesshoumaru had seen her fingering herself silly, which was why he was acting peculiar then.

Her body began to wrack with sobs. "I'm so sorryyyy! I was just trying out a studying tip my friend shared! I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was so curious to see if it worked."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head. "A studying tip?" He had not expected that.

"My friend says…diddling before you set to study or take an exam actually clears your mind, and makes you focus better. She says something about the chemicals being released in the brain. Oh God, I know this is so wrong. You won't tell my mom, won't you Sesshoumaru-sensei?"

"Diddling? Is that you girls call it?"

Kagome covered her face with her other hand. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat, facing the table. How should he handle this matter? He could have easily pretended he witnessed nothing and get right back to coaching her studies…but she had called his name. He couldn't let that slide under the rug. When was the last time a woman cried out his name in such a sexual fervour?

"Alright," he spoke at last. "Let's deal with this like adults. You're at that age where it's natural to be inquisitive for such matters. The fact that I had interrupted you in your..warming-up session, it must be greatly frustrating, no?"

Kagome peered at him, uncertain. Was he trying to be considerate for her sake? That was really unlike him-Sesshoumaru-sensei was one of the most unreasonable and demanding teachers she ever had the luck to work with. She remembered when he had rapped her head with a wooden ruler once. If her final exams weren't coming, she wouldn't have to cram like this.

The only thing frustrating thing was having a private tutor like him.

"Sesshoumaru-sensei, I'm not sure what you mean…"

"What I mean is, you did not reach your climax." He reclined in his chair and began to study her in a strange fashion. His hands arranged themselves into a steeple against the arm rests. "I'm actually interested to know if this technique really works."

" _What_?"

"It does make sense. During an orgasm, chemicals such as endorphins are released by the brain. These same chemicals have been known to relieve stress and even alleviate pain."

Kagome couldn't believe he was actually talking about sex with her, albeit in scientific terms. Did it mean he was actually okay with her actions earlier? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"My friend says she actually feels more confident in her tests after doing it."

He nodded. "So have you tried this prior today?"

Kagome shook her head. _Well not for this particular reason though_ , she mentally corrected herself.

"Let's do it together, then. I shall assist you."

Kagome almost jumped in her seat. " _But that's-_ "

"I won't tell your mom, if that's what you're worried about. As a teacher, it's only right that I investigate if such studying tips work, no? Let's say it works, and you're able to digest information better. That makes you a better student, and me a more effective teacher. The point of getting a private tutor is to find someone that can tune to your personal studying needs. Agree or disagree?"

Kagome nodded-however strange it sounded, it kinda made sense. The only thing it mattered to both of them was that she would get good grades for her papers, so she could go to a university of her choice.

Slowly she brought out her right hand onto her lap. Her juices had dried but they still felt a tad sticky.

"Is that your diddling hand?" he asked, almost teasing her. Kagome was flamed with embarrassment.

"Don't feel insecure. There's only the two of us here. The walls may have ears, but not tongues." He edged towards her and took her hand, bringing it towards his lips. One by one, he suckled on each cum-laced finger. Kagome watched him in awe, held captive by his riveting stare.

Afterwards he smoothed his palm against his lap. "Come."

Kagome felt herself leaving her seat on her own. Her mind was a complete blank-rational thought had abandoned her. In that fragile, fleeting moment she couldn't afford to delve further into her decisions. She trusted him, trusted Sesshoumaru-sensei. As intimidating as he was, he would never try to harm her.

She climbed into his lap carefully, her thighs perpendicular against his. She had never entered this level of proximity with him before. Up close, Sesshoumaru was more handsome than she allowed herself to admit. A sharp nose, determined jawline. Thick silver hair grazing his defined cheekbones. A faint smell of aftershave lingered from him, and she liked it. It made her feel strangely secure for some reason.

Kagome grabbed his arm from the back. "Have you ever had another boy do this to you?" he asked. She shook her head. She knew nothing about boys and what they were capable of. She only knew of clumsy attempts of self-induced pleasure.

"I require you to relax your muscles. Are you relaxed, Higurashi?" Kagome nodded, and his hand wandered between the apex of her thighs. He felt her wet panties, and slowly massaged her slit. Her clit was still engorged in arousal, and he rubbed it with the cottony texture of her panties. Kagome tried to stifle a whimper. She didn't want her teacher to know how loud she could be when stimulated.

"No, Higurashi. Don't contain yourself. I need you to express yourself as much as possible. That way you will feel the effects of the orgasm much better."

"But it'll be loud…"

"All the more I want to hear it."

His fingers massaged her mound, circling around her clit in a languid manner. The fact that he was touching her indirectly made it a sweet, subtle kind of pleasure. Her arousal knotted in her stomach, causing a dull but deep ache radiating within her womb. He was good, Sesshoumaru-sensei was good.

"Tell me Higurashi," he spoke, and his voice had descended into a husky low whisper. His long fingers had slithered into her panties like a snake. "I was sure I distinctly heard you calling out my name when I entered your room. I want to know, has my image been aiding you in your masturbatory fantasies?"

He plunged a finger into her hole and she yelped, gripping onto his arm like a vice.

"Do you envision me in other ways not as a teacher, but someone who seduces you from your innocence, until you weep down here?"

Another finger joined to explore inside her, curled, as they seeked her sweet spot. His movements were slow; the intention to torture. Kagome bucked, grinding her hips tight against his hand. She wanted more, more of that indiscernable pleasure, and she was reduced to simply panting and writhing on his lap.

"Sesshoumaru-sensei," she moaned. "Please, I want it."

"What do you want Higurashi? Do you want release? I can give you the best, mind-blowing climax you've ever experienced. But not until you answer my question. I want to know if my student has been bad behind my back."

"Yes…" she finally cried in confession. "I did think of you. I wanted you to do all those naughty things to me."

"What naughty things, Higurashi? Do explain."

"Naughty things…like kissing…"

"Kissing? That's not naughty enough. Perhaps something like, fingering your pussy as you beg for more?"

She nodded, her eyes shut with tears. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sensei. All of those things. The truth is I always felt a confusing attraction towards you…"

She was too innocent and naive, he decided. Casually he let his thumb brush her throbbing clit ever so lightly. It was more than enough for Kagome. Her mind exploded into a white plane of oblivion, flung over its edge as her back arched, her delightful moans fuelling his strained erection.

" _Sesshoumaru-sensei! Ahhh ahhhh…so good, so good!_ "

She sat limp afterwards in his lap, like a ragdoll against his shoulder. Her powerful orgasm had consumed almost all of her energy and for a moment she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

"Higurashi?"

"Sesshoumaru-sensei, you've...made me come so quickly," she admitted quietly.

"Indeed. You can return to your chair once you're ready. I'm going to give you a pop quiz after that."

Kagome nodded her head. After awhile her strength returned to her legs and she sat back in her chair, her panties sopping wet.

"I'm going to give you ten minutes to revise this chapter. Will that be fair?"

Kagome agreed, and he excused himself to the washroom. Once inside, he released his long-suffering erection, of which pre-cum collected from his bulbous red head.

Sesshoumaru stroked himself with a familiar urgent pace. Rushing thoughts of fucking his own student, her legs spread out for him in wanton need, her hips rocking to receive his pulsing cock. He would shoot a huge load into the girl's tight, hot pussy as she cried over how much she wanted him. He would overfill her with his juices.

He ejaculated, hard and satisfyingly so. He washed his cock and his hands thoroughly with soap. Then he returned to her room to give her a pop quiz.

"How do you think you performed, Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked after he had marked the mock test. Kagome wore a hopeful smile on her face.

"It felt like a breeze doing it, but I don't want to be overconfident."

"You should be proud of yourself. You scored a 97%."

"No way, Jose! So it really works after all?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Perhaps. Hard to say from a one-time event."

"How many times before you're really convinced, sensei?"

"I say, about 2 to 3 times. We can always try again in our next lesson."

Sesshoumaru smiled, but ever so slightly so that she didn't notice. For the time ever, he was looking forward to their lessons.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first fic in many years, you lovely Sesskag perverts. If I have many good reviews, I might just update with a new lesson! ;)


	2. How to: Ace Your Coming Finals

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

 **A/N: Yeah it's supposed to be a oneshot, but I thought why not, let's bring it further with a few more lessons. Anyway Kagome is in senior high (aka college in US) here, studying for university, which means she is also older, hehehe. Oh, and I tweaked the first chapter a bit, so if you haven't checked it out, please do so!**

She tapped her pen absent-mindedly against the desk. Recalling the formula for obtaining centrifugal force, she quickly scribbled it down on the paper.

 _F_ _c_ _= mv_ _2_ _/r_

Okay, first of all she needed to find _r_...

The telephone rang. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru beside her, but her private tutor was frowning at his laptop, and she knew as hell he didn't want to be disturbed.

She crept out from her chair with a hushed "Excuse me", and went to answer the telephone. It was her Aunt Marika who was calling from Osaka, asking about her grandfather who had recently been warded for pneumonia. Kagome's mother watched over him every day for a month now, rushing straight after work to see him.

"Grandpa can't talk much now, his lungs are too weak so we try not to make him answer a lot of questions," Kagome spoke over the phone.

"What else did the doctors say? Did they mention when he can be discharged?"

"They're still monitoring him. Grandpa needs to be cared around-the-clock if we bring him back, and it's kinda hard with Mom working, and Souta and I in school…"

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, a man's arm snaked tightly around her abdomen. Kagome squealed and dropped the cordless phone receiver, but her perpetrator caught it in a swift grip. He brought it back to her ear slowly. Kagome trembled in confusion, until she noticed that familiar scent of aftershave.

 _What in Lord's heaven…_ She turned to shoot a glare of disbelief and confusion at Sesshoumaru, who simply laid a finger on his lips.

"Urm, Kagome?" Aunt Marika's voice appeared again on the line. "I can't hear your voice very well, can you speak a bit clearly?"

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Marika, as I was saying…" Where the hell was this conversation at anyway? She struggled to find the right words, or to even breathe for that matter, not when Sesshoumaru's hard muscular body was flushed against hers. What kind of game was he playing?

"Something about Grandpa needing round-the-clock care, is that it?"

"Ah yes, that's right! We all observed how the nurses took care of Grandpa and it was quite…"

His breath warm against her neck, his free hand roamed stealthily down her shoulders, skimmed around her hips, past her stomach, into her blouse…

" _Quite what?_ " he whispered into her other ear.

"Quite..quite di—difficult…"

Kagome felt as her blouse was unbuttoned, her bra being unclasped. He was trying to feel her boobies up! That perverted old man, doing it while she was talking to her Aunt Marika!

She held on to her bra through her blouse in vain, although she seemed to be more concerned in having a proper conversation on the phone instead. It riled Sesshoumaru a bit. He roughly palmed her left breast. As usual he was pleased it filled his large hand just adequately so. As if her body was made just so it would fit perfectly for him… Strangely enough, she was the first person he had ever thought of that way.

His grip grew tighter over her waist, almost choking the air out of her body. Sesshoumaru stroked her hard nipple, ever so pretty in pink. Rolling it between his fingers, flicking it, pinching it. A few gasps escaped from her throat—yes, Kagome could never resist his nipple play, and God knew he wanted one in his mouth right now.

He loosened his hold, and turned her to face him. He met her frozen open-mouthed expression—shock? confused? mortified? perhaps all—and slowly pushed her against the wall, sliding down her body to brand her flushed skin with his lips.

"Kagome, is everything alright over there, sweetie? You don't sound like yourself," Aunt Marika said, as concerned as any well-meaning aunt would be.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling distraught over Grandpa's situation…"

He pushed the sides of her two ample breasts, enjoying the delicious cleavage it presented him. He remembered the first time he had seen them during one of their "warming-up" sessions as he called it, how he had been quietly charmed by how large and puffy her areolas were. Sitting on her creamy white breasts against her small frame…irresistible, so, so very.

A nipple slipped into his warm open mouth. Kagome's knees slightly gave way, her fingers tangling in his hair. She was speaking gibberish on the phone now, still stubborn to keep up, but in between she would lose her senses even if momentarily, her eyes rolling up, a silent moan.

Sesshoumaru suckled and nibbled on her sensitive flesh, teasing with his tongue, watching the convoluted play of emotions on her face.

"They would use chopsticks wi—with cotton swabs on them and clear the phlegm in his th-throat. I—I tried it myself but…"

His teeth paved a way down to her navel, before he abruptly pulled down her pants _and_ underwear in one victorious move. There was a look of panic in her eyes now. But she couldn't act nor speak out, her weak attempts at pushing him away making him wonder if deep inside she really was enjoying it. He would know soon enough.

Kagome was dripping wet. His lips and tongue graced her nether lips, and she almost screamed.

Aunt Marika sounded frantic over the line. "A li—lizard," Kagome lied to explain herself, and she felt ashamed of herself then, "a stupid big lizard on the wall...ohh, _ohhh yessss, mmhmmm_ …."

He kneaded her inner thighs as he lapped up her flowing juices, his tongue coaxing into her for more. _Sweet, delicious pussy_ , it was worth it, Sesshoumaru decided, taking a break from his laptop. He licked the sides of her swollen clit that had poked out from its hood, angry red in arousal.

His tongue started to prod deeper in tandem of her rocking hips. She had hooked her right leg over his shoulder to allow him more access—ah, so she did wanted it after all. Sesshoumaru smiled into his intimate kiss, the girl was so easy to anticipate. He pushed his fingers into her, as he sucked on her clit.

"He—he's currently staying in the Tokyo General Ho-Ho-hospital… I'll for—forward you the ward details after this. Yes, Aunt Marika, that's right. That's… _ummmm_ , really is… _ahhh ahhhh_ …."

Her grip over his shoulder tightened, so did her muscles clamped around his fingers. She was reaching the pinnacle, the top of the mountain. Sesshoumaru had learnt previously from her symptoms of shallow breaths, gritted teeth, tense stomach, tight clenching pussy.

"Thanks Aunt Marika for calling, I appreciate it. I'll see you soon…" Kagome ended the call, and the phone dropped onto the carpet.

" _Sesshoumaru-sensei..!_ " she cried out aloud at last, almost in tears. "What's this—you've never done this before… Oh Lord, please forgive me…" Her knees bent even lower now as she grasped his head with both hands, releasing a long-suppressed moan.

"If you don't like it, I can stop," said Sesshoumaru and Kagome shook her head as if her life depended on it.

"Well don't hold yourself back, Higurashi. I'm doing all I can to make you come on my tongue."

 _Come…on his tongue?_ It was too much, and the lewdness of his suggestion sent a new wave of arousal throughout her body, centering towards her womb. Kagome shuddered as it hit her, raw, blind, and senseless. She collapsed onto her knees, writhing as the last throes of her climax overtook her.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his fingers slowly, her wet insides were still clenching to its own pulse. After a few moments, when she had recovered her breath, Kagome's eyes flew open and she hit him on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!" she shrieked. "I was in the middle of a really important conversation!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, and stood up. "You were taking your time with your questions. I just wanted to give you a 'boost'."

"That's really unwarranted, Sensei. You could at least told me first."

He raised his eyebrows, as though considering it then glanced at his watch. "Well, freshen up young lady. I only have half an hour left."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave. Kagome rested her head against the wall and sighed. _Jerks will always remain as jerks, teachers or not._

She passed him back the questions he had set for her. They were more challenging than usual, but Kagome enjoyed doing them. She wanted to see how much she was capable of.

Sesshoumaru gathered the papers, and retrieved his conspicuous red pen, the one that had always made her nervous whenever he was using it. It was as if it had the power to mete out punishment, to judge if she was ever up to his almost unreasonable standards.

Kagome watched as he marked quietly. What a completely different person he was now: his eyebrows focussed, his lips pursed in a grim line…lips that were just moments ago, sending her off to dizzying heights of pleasure…

"Higurashi, if you stare at me like that, I would be forced to eat you again and it wouldn't be for educational purposes."

"Se—Sesshoumaru-sensei," she blurted out, grabbing the edge of the table, her knuckles white, "I just wanted to clear something out…"

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, not looking up.

"Umm, that thing... I mean a few weeks ago.. When we were, uh.. I kinda said that I liked you?" Kagome bit her lip. Geez, it was just like him to make her squirm in embarrassment. "You know I didn't really mean it. It was, just a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Did you? I can't say I remember."

"Oh you didn't? Oh… Oh that's good…I guess." Kagome clasped her warm, red cheeks together. _Please, please stop babbling and making a fool out of yourself, Kagome. He doesn't even remember that you ever confessed to him._

"Nothing surprising. I've had my fair share of student confessions, a tad too many, really."

 _A tad too many… So other girls saw something in him too..._

"Can I ask you something else, then?" she then said, trying to put a casual air. He remained silent, so she continued, her finger drawing invisible circles on the wooden desk. "Have you ever…done it with your other students?"

"Those warming-up sessions, you mean," he said almost immediately. He shook his head as he wrote something on her paper. "No, not particularly."

"Why not? You said it was effective, right?"

"Because it's still at its experimental stage. And some students might not be open to the idea as you are."

"Is that so," Kagome said, staring at the Goshinboku tree outside her window. "I guess I am just an experiment for you, _for educational purposes_ ."

Sesshoumaru paused and regarded his student. He glanced to where she was looking.

"What university are you applying for, Higurashi?" he asked her suddenly, changing the subject entirely. "If you told me before, it must have passed my memory."

"Jozen," she said, her voice picking an enthusiastic lilt. "I would like to major in Japanese Studies. It has everything I love—history, arts, culture and literature. Ah, just thinking about it is making me so excited. But not too excited, apparently it's really hard to get in there."

"Interesting. How are your other subjects, Higurashi? Faring well?"

"Yeah, I think my cram school has prepared me well for that. Just that for Physics, I don't know why it's being such a bitch for me. I really can't understand both my high school and cram school Physics lecturers—it's like they've both planned together to make life hell for me."

"You shouldn't worry so much. You've made good significant improvement in your Physics now, haven't you?"

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. "I can't really say…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, then he pulled his laptop to face her. "I made a chart to record down your progress. This is based on your test results from school, and also on the revisions papers I've given you." He pointed on the line ascending horizontally on the XY diagram. "See that? I wouldn't say it's a straight perfect improvement, but overall the statistics are impressive."

Kagome breathed out a laugh, sitting closely beside him to read the chart. "Oh my! So that's what you were on working on your laptop earlier. Wow, I can't believe you made this. I actually feel very motivated right now!"

"Yes, seeing a visual presentation of your progress will surely do that."

Kagome laughed again, her spirits lifted completely. Getting into Jozen wouldn't be an impossible dream now!

 **A/N: Wow, what an impressive tutor Kagome has! I wish I could get as motivated as her…to write more stories. Hahahah. Please review your opinions on my latest How To series. ;)**


	3. How to: Give and not Receive

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and its respective owners. (like duh the only money I make is from the shit-ass job I have.)

That Saturday Kagome turned 18. Just 2 more years, and she would be a full-fledged adult free to smoke, drink and go partying in clubs. It was supposed to be her tuition lesson that evening, but Kagome postponed it so she could spend that special day with her friends.

A team around 7 people gathered at the restaurant in Roppongi, as they feasted on sukiyaki and ice-cream cake, all courtesy of a very generous gentleman called Inuyasha. They went to further celebrate at a karaoke pub, where Kagome exhausted her throat with a medley of Namie Amuro songs. It was a day marked with too much beef, cake, singing and duck-mouth selfies. Everyone felt sick at some point, but with a reddish grin on their bright beaming faces, such was the zest of youth.

Everyone knew Inuyasha had the hots for Kagome, and that part of the reason he organized her treat was so that he could pop that question at the end. It was supposed to the highlight of her 18th birthday. Like fireworks, ka-bang! Her friends left for home on their own, presenting Inuyasha the golden opportunity to send her off.

"So, Kagome…" The poor boy was wringing his hands as he mentally counted the last number of steps on the long flight of stairs that led up to her ancestral home. All the spirit and bravado he winded up from the previous night had diminished in his chest. He was now reduced to fumbling over his own tongue. _Quick dumbass, he told himself, you've got like 20 steps left!_

"How's the cake?" he asked at last.

"It was naturally the best part, of course," said Kagome, giggling over the memory. She had made a silly wish when she blew out the candles.

"Oh yeah? So… You like Namie Amuro songs, huh?" _You iiiiidiot, we're reaching her doorstep!_

"Inuyasha…"

"Ahhh...!" he suddenly shrieked like a madman, jumping into her tracks. "Kagome, Imma cut to the chase! We're almost adults now, let's not beat around the bush!"

"What?" Kagome went. She knew he had been dying to express himself. The truth was she too was trying to play it cool.

"Let's go out on a date!" Inuyasha said, grabbing her intently by her shoulders. "You know I liked you for a super long time. I've been meaning to ask you like, forever. Wait, still don't believe me?"

He fished a small box from his jeans, and lifted it open. A fine bracelet nestled inside, gleaming under the moonlight.

"Oh Inuyasha, no... I can't accept this," Kagome moaned and covered her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you."

"What, why? Is it because of our coming finals? Don't worry, Kagome. I got this. We'll just chill and take it slow, okay? Like absolutely no pressure."

"It's not thaaaaat…"

"You have other reasons?" His usual impertinent grin had now dropped to a confused pout.

Kagome sighed in her hands, her miserable voice muffled. She almost didn't want to see Inuyasha's heartbroken face.

"I kinda like somebody already."

"Y-you're kidding me right?" When it was evident she was not, he threw up a hissy fit as he pointed a finger at her. "You did not ! You did not just say you have another guy in your heart right now!"

Kagome shook her head, still not daring to show her face.

"But it was written! It was written in the stars that you and I were meant for each other! Goddammit Kagome, look at the motherfucking stars and tell me you see us!"

Kagome sighed and finally looked at him in the eyes, as sincere and forlorn as she could be. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, it's just not that kind of story."

The next morning in school, his enthusiastic friends slapped his ass at the lockers and asked, "So dicha smash, Inuyasha?! Didcha?" of which Inuyasha could only cry in reply.

"So yeah, like I said it was my birthday last week, so I couldn't attend your lesson. I'm sorry I told you at such a short notice, Sesshoumaru-sensei."

"And?" he said. "Does that count as a valid excuse to cancel your lessons as and when you like? Perhaps someone needs to review her priorities."

Kagome folded her arms tightly and huffed. There Sesshoumaru-sensei was again, with his usual straight-laced and uptight attitude, giving another disciplinary lecture. Always about her coming exams! Blablabla!

"Wait," she suddenly wondered aloud. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

He shook his head in a disapproving manner. "I happened to chance on your biodata while I was updating my portfolio. As your teacher, I am severely disappointed that you chose this critical period to…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking straight out of the window instead. It wasn't like her to show open defiance, but really, it already happened and there was no use yapping over spilt milk. Besides it was her 18th birthday for crying out loud. Dude needs to loosen up.

"Fantastic, you're not even listening," Sesshoumaru muttered, and he hurled his pen onto the desk. Kagome's shoulder jerked and stiffened. She peered at him with the corner of her eyes and saw as he reached for his ominous long wooden ruler. He stood up straight, and beckoned her to do the same.

Kagome obeyed, albeit in a cautious manner. "L-look, you seriously need to cut me some slack."

"I am seriously considering if you should even take the Jozen University entrance exams. Turn around and bend over the table."

Her terrified eyes darted to the ruler in his tight grip. He didn't—Sesshoumaru-sensei can't possibly want to—

"You can't be thinking of spanking me!" Kagome cried out in horror, edging away from him. "It's the 21st century, teachers don't do those things anymore!"

"I don't care if we're stuck in the Middle Ages," Sesshoumaru growled, advancing towards her slowly, "you, my dear young lady, are in dire need of getting re-educated."

Re—re-educated? What does that even mean? One thing was certain though. Her teacher was straight adamant, his mouth twisted in a silent scowl, his eyes squinted as if he was about to shoot laser beams at her. Kagome had never seen him appear so mad before.

Shuddering, she clutched the edges of the desk and offered her back.

"How old are you again?" he asked her, his voice soft with menace. The ruler lightly brushed the hem of her short skirt, and Kagome mentally kicked herself for her choice of clothes.

"Ei—eighteen," she breathed.

"Very good. Then you shall be receiving eighteen strokes." He hushed her before she could retaliate. "Open your notes right now, on Kinematics." Kagome dashed through the pages of her notes, refusing to believe this was happening. Kinematics was the first topic. "Read the introduction," he said.

"Kinematics is the part of Physics that contains," she started to read, her voice strained with fear, "the terminology used to describe…"

Sesshoumaru swung the ruler, like a baseball player throwing his first pitch. _Twack!_ Her back stiffened straight, her words dying mid-way. She knew now he wasn't fooling around.

 _Twack!_ came the second blow. "Read!" he ordered.

"…the motion of particles. For this purpose, the first element of the kinematic…"

 _Twack!_

"…description of the motion of a particle involves tracking its position as a function of time..."

 _Twack!_

Her punishment continued for a few minutes. Tears were prickling her eyes now, her lips quivering. The force of his blows burned her buttocks with a sensation that infused deep into her flesh, its vibrations radiating towards her pelvis. It was physically stimulating her in a manner she could not even fathom. Kagome gritted her teeth in chagrin. She had lost count the number of strokes Sesshoumaru had meted out.

"Because the motion of the particle may involve more than one spatial dimension…"

 _Twack!_

An anguished cry spilled out from her throat carelessly before she could stop herself. She cupped her mouth. She didn't want him to know it hurt her like a motherfucker, how her legs no longer felt like legs, or that the room was spinning in her vision. The sadistic prick would relish in that knowledge. She marched through the passage, like a soldier braving the winter storm, no longer anticipating the whipping wind, or the crippling frostbite.

His tempo had slackened, and his last strike felt more like a consolation than anything else. He was deeply impressed that Kagome had not cracked under the pressure. Eighteen strokes was a lot to stomach with. He had expected to cry and beg for his mercy, plead him to stop, at least. A stubborn streak that laid under her guileless demeanour. He ran a hand down his face, exhaling a deep breath. She was… He searched for an apt word to describe her, as he absorbed the image of his young student doubled over the desk, her flustered cheek smack against the notes, fringe sticking on her damp forehead.

Endearing.

Sesshoumaru set the ruler back on the desk and patted her buttocks in a good-natured way, then left the room.

His cock was going to explode.

"Fuck," he breathed, an arm braced against the tiled bathroom wall. _You're one hell of a sick, sick bastard_ , Sesshoumaru told himself, as his fingers wrung near the ridge of his strangled erection, stroking it firmly across his throbbing length. His balls churned and tightened. He bit his lower lip at his impending climax, staring straight at the ceiling at an invisible spot. What's a good image? A good image would be to see his thick cum spattering on her breasts, maybe a few drops near her open lips… He bellowed as it hit him like a bullet, weak in the knees, loins on fire. The world became void for a few seconds. Slowly sober, he staggered to the bathroom sink, refusing to look at his reflection on the mirror.

He clutched the door handle, and realized he had not shut the door properly. When he swung the door open, Kagome revealed herself before him, pale and petrified.

"You twit," she cried out breathlessly. Sesshoumaru strode past her. "Why can't you just be honest with me? That it's affecting you as much as it does with me?"

He merely shrugged, like he always did—condescending and indifferent, as if her question was irrelevant.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Kagome said again, her hand clutching her chest. "Oh don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. It's not the first time you're taking such toilet breaks. I'm not dumb, as much you believe of me."

"Your point is?" he asked, his back to her. He really wasn't in the mood to entertain the conversation.

"I want to reciprocate too," she replied in a small voice.

Sesshoumaru gave a derisive laugh that startled her. "Are you forgetting why I'm here, Higurashi? At the end of the day, it's to meet your needs. Not mine." He looked at her over his shoulder. "I have my own principles when it comes to teaching. Other than the promised fee, I do not ever receive anything from my students, of monetary value…or not."

Kagome stood there hesitantly, mulling over his words. "Forget it," he finally called out to her. "Wash your face and get your spanked ass back in the room in five minutes."

Five minutes later she entered her room with a downcast gloom over her face. Sesshoumaru beckoned her to sit but she shook her head. "My spanked ass is still raw," she murmured.

"But you admit you deserved it, didn't you?" he asked, and Kagome pouted her lips, refusing to meet his eyes. She spent the rest of her lesson standing as she did her questions, looking as glum as she could muster.

Her teacher left after an hour or so. Kagome cursed inwardly and rubbed her sore bum, watching him descend the long flight of stairs outside her house from her window.

A blue, medium-sized plastic bag on her desk caught her eye, placed near where Sesshoumaru-sensei was previously sitting. There was something inside, something of his, because Kagome didn't recognize the item. It wasn't there before. She quickly dialled his number on her mobile phone, a bit peeved that she had to make contact with him again.

 _I must have embarrassed the hell out of myself, she thought regretfully, as his phone rang on the line, he probably thinks I'm an idiot for even suggesting the idea to him…_

 _He's never gonna see me more than a student. Just way to go, Kagome. You almost poured your heart right after getting spanked by him. How desperate is that? She closed her eyes, her throat suddenly stifling. I thought he would at least touch me today… Good lord, I feel like such a slut…_

"Hello?" His low monotonous voice jolted her back to reality. Kagome coughed and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sensei. Sorry to call you up, but you left something on my desk."

There was a pause on the other line. "You mean the blue plastic bag?" he asked. "That's for you."

"Eh? Is it?" Immediately she rummaged through its contents. It was a single, heavy box of what looked like a health tonic.

"Six months supply of chicken essence," he said. "You probably know what it does for you. Makes your brain more efficient."

She stared at the box for a while, confused. She knew some of her smarter classmates who did drink chicken essence as a supplement, but it still didn't make sense…

"Thanks, Sensei. But am I missing something here? Why you would actually—"

"Always giving, but never receiving. Happy belated birthday, Higurashi," her teacher said, and he hung up the phone.

 _End, for now! Stay tuned for next chapter!_

[A/N: Really, really hoping this doesn't go downhill in a depressing plot, especially since I have a knack for writing such fics! Anyways, now you know why I never make Sess just jump on her, even tho that would have satisfied my dear readers, but I didn't want to make it into a simple PWP fic. I wanted to explore a bit more on his motivations for his peculiar perverted behaviour—bwahahaha.

So yeah, there is a reason he doesn't make Kagome touch him in return, or the way he never calls her by her first name. But don't worry, dear readers! Everything will end in a satisfying climax, alright! Xoxoxo. *rambles rambles]


	4. How to: Or Not to, Advise Your Teacher

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahasi and its respective owners._

 _Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing there is a field. I'll meet you there.  
_ -Rumi

It was a pleasant, cool afternoon, the sun's soft beams obscured behind the slow-moving clouds. Once in a while the orange-tinted trees would sway, and the breeze would reach him with the peculiar, melancholic smell of autumn.

Sesshoumaru squished his cigarette at the ashtray of the dustbin. He slipped his hands into his coat pockets and made his way to the foot of the tori gate, which beared the Higurashi' surname plate. He dallied with every step on the old cobbled staircase. He was a bit early today. As much as he was a stickler for punctuality, 30 minutes was a bit too much even for his standards. Instead of parking his Toyota Prius within the house's premises as usual, he had chosen a public parking space and walked to the house for about 10 minutes, where he finished the last sticks of his cigarettes.

He looked up to the vast, muted sky as the chilly breeze ruffled his hair. The traditional song Momiji suddenly came into his mind.

" _Autumn colors on the mountain lit by the sunset, Deep colours and pale ones…_ "

"Sesshoumaru-sensei!" came a faraway voice from behind. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder. It was the Higurashi girl, pattering up the steps. He had assumed she was at home, so he was mildly surprised to see her outside. She stopped when she reached him, doubled over as she collected her breath. "You're awfully early today!"

He gave her a light once-over. His student wore a pair of Onitsuka running shoes, knee-length tights with a lightweight jacket. A small towel draped from behind her neck. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, her perspiring face flushed, as a few stray strands of hair stuck to the sides of her face. Exactly what she looked like when he was done with her, a careless thought weaved into him.

He caught a whiff of her deodorant that lingered with a trace of her sweat. "Went jogging?" he asked as they walked together to the entrance. "Didn't expect you to be the active type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, clutching the sides of her hips in mock annoyance. "I do exercise once and then. Especially when there's an annoying flab on my stomach I absolutely need to get rid of."

"But I like it," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kagome unlocked the main door and they crossed the threshold, removing their shoes. "I need to wash up for a while. Can you wait?" she asked him, once inside the house.

"I'll just wait here," he said, eyeing the large living-room.

"Alright then, please make yourself at home. As usual, Sota is out with his club activities, and Mama's at the hospital visiting Grandpa. Hold on, let me just get you a cup of tea. You are a guest, after all."

She went to the kitchen, and Sesshoumaru sank slowly into the couch. The house was quiet, dimmer than usual. The sun did not illuminate it as much through the open windows, although the weather provided a good draft. His eyes finally settled on the grand piano at the corner of the room, almost hidden from plain sight, like a giant creature deep in slumber. He had seen it a few times and thought nothing of it. But at that precise, quiet moment, time seemed to have taken a pause, and he suddenly felt drawn towards it.

He rested his bag on the couch then sauntered towards the piano, transfixed rather than hesitant. His fingers lightly rested on the cool, gleaming fall that roofed over the keys. It was a Yamaha piano, a beautiful and magnificent work combining both handmade and modern manufacturing.

The lids were closed; and a light cover of dust seemed to shroud the piano. It had not been used—or maintained for that matter—for quite some time. Sesshoumaru allowed himself to sit on the bench. He lifted the fall carefully, appreciating the familiar hefty weight in his hands.

The pristine ivory keys shone back at him even in the darkness, sleek and inviting. He hesitated at first, then thought what the hell. _How long had it been?_ he asked himself. The way his wrists bended knowingly over the keys, he hadn't felt that sensation in his joints in an incredibly long time.

Kagome stirred the sugar into his tea. The first few piano strains floated into her ear. She brushed it off. Then she heard it again, and this time the hairs on her body stood straight and a wave of goosebumps washed over her. She froze for a second. Along with the tray of tea, she strode to the living-room. So she hadn't imagined it at all—Sesshoumaru-sensei was really playing on the piano!

She set the tray on the coffee table and watched as he sat hunched over the piano, his fingers dancing, eyes closed, lost in his own senses. The lid at the back of the piano had been opened slightly, propped with a stand. Every note he produced was inexplicably beautiful, its tempo muted and vehement at the same time. The seamless melody reverberated within the house walls, striking peculiar stirrings in her chest. She felt as if she had slipped into a different world, a gentle world where music fell like rain.

She waited for him to finish, then walked to his side.

"Please excuse me. For playing without prior permission," Sesshoumaru said. He had not realized she had been standing there, listening. "Chopin's Nocturne, Op. 9, No. 2. I hope you enjoyed that."

"I thought it was breath-taking, and uplifting. And I love how your fingers moved. Like flickering of flames." Kagome glanced to the piano and sighed. "This piano actually belongs to my late dad. He used to perform in the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. Mama says it's too bad none of us followed his musical traits." And then she added in a wistful whisper, "Prior to you, no one in the house has ever played on it."

"I see."

"Yeah, I didn't even know it was capable of making such wonderful music. It's been sitting at the corner of the living-room for as long as I remember." She paused and looked at him. "I didn't know you have a passion for music. Your performance was impeccable."

"Not necessarily. When I was younger, every child from a respectable background was supposed to know how to play the piano. That's all."

Kagome nodded. She wondered what kind of childhood Sesshoumaru had, if he had a big family or a small one. He was an extremely private person who had never spoke about his personal life.

"By the way, didn't you use to be a university lecturer yourself? What happened?"

Sesshoumaru folded his hands and released a long breath. "That was a long time ago. The management and I couldn't gel. That was pretty much it."

"Eh? Sounds like an interesting story."

He raised his eyebrows at her odd curiosity towards his past. It was a particular period in his lifetime that he did not wish to revisit, and one that he had never related to anyone.

"Interesting? Quite the opposite, it was mundane and hellish at the same time."

"Mundane, and hellish," Kagome repeated, as if it was an important keyword.

"I taught at an elite private university somewhere in Kyoto. If you ever drive by the school, you wouldn't even know it was a university, you would think it was a type of museum. The building was originally a monastery in the last century, with heavy French-influenced architecture. You get the picture. Anyway, the students who attend this school are a whole different species altogether. The headmistress nurtured them as perfect role models for society, however I saw them as a collective of potential sociopaths, who lacked a shred of E.Q."

"Hmm… So they're smart but…"

"Have you ever threw a chair across the room because you didn't meet your desired GPA? That happened frequently, and it wasn't just one student."

"Good heavens! No they didn't!"

"But that wasn't the real problem. The real issue lay with the parents. If you think the kids were bad enough, remember who raised them. Unfortunately, these people were the same ones funding the school, and the headmistress would bend her back over just to please them. It was appalling to watch. The amount of kowtowing and bootlicking we were required to perform was unlike anything I've ever experienced. Lecturers were expected to spend more time organizing activities for the parents, rather than for the students themselves. It had become a norm, like a part of you that stays and grows. I felt like I had been sucked head-first into a cult."

"Couldn't they just get funding from other people?"

"Of course they did. They had a list of directors and shareholders who regularly pumped money into the school—the real show-runners. They wielded the power to decree what stayed in the school and what would not. The school equestrian club for example, whilst ridiculously expensive to maintain, was the university's pride and joy. I however, detested it."

Sesshoumaru-sensei, Kagome noted, seemed to have slipped into a semi-conscious realm of his memories, as his voice droned on and on. It was the first time he had spoken such a long piece. Kagome smiled widely, and he stopped talking upon seeing it.

He looked away. "I must be boring you now. Just an old man recounting his past events. I told you it was nothing interesting."

"No it isn't. I swear. Please go on."

"There's nothing else. I left the school after spending 8 years of my life there. After that I packed my bags and moved back to Tokyo, where I've been a freelance private tutor ever since."

"On your own terms."

He nodded. "On my own terms."

"But don't you miss teaching in a school environment though? It must be totally different."

"I have my own principles now that I need to adhere to. Working with other people might challenge that."

She pouted her lips. "Are you married, Sesshoumaru-sensei?" she asked suddenly. "Or have a girlfriend at least?"

"What?" Sesshoumaru went, sitting ram-rod straight at the abrupt change of subject. "No."

"I mean, I'm just asking because...if you're in a relationship then you'll know you need to compromise on certain things, and that may be against your principles, whatever they are."

He gave a dry humourless laugh. "What's the point being with someone who doesn't allow you to be yourself?"

"Oh. Then I guess you've never fallen in love. If you're saying things like that."

He squinted at her. The cheek of this girl, dishing out advice when she was still in high school. What did she know that he didn't, really?

"Is that so?" He shut close the keyboard, and stood up. Suddenly he grabbed her body and lifted her bridal-style, to sit on top of the piano. "What say I _love_ you right now?"

Kagome squealed for her life, as her back fell backwards, an arm propping her up just in time. "Oh God, Sensei, not on my dad's piano!"

His arm hooked around her back, and he lifted her to face him in one breathless swoop. His eyes roved all over her face, as if to imprint her features into his memory, her half-lidded gaze, her tempting mouth.

"Just joking," he whispered so close, she could feel his breath on her lips.

Her heart started thumping wildly, like a bird thrashing in its cage. She wasn't sure at that moment what was going on, the energy surrounding him didn't match the previous "warming-up" sessions, and the air felt constricted with a kind of tension that made her tremble. Something clouded over his eyes, an abstruse fog she couldn't decipher.

Sesshoumaru tugged on her hairband, releasing her pony tail. Her thick long hair fell onto her shoulders, and his fingers slowly combed through the sides of her head, then relaxed at her nape. His face tilted slightly and his eyes lowered. At first she thought something had caught his attention. Instead, he kissed her.

And just like that, within a blink of an eye, the world changed. Her breath was stolen, her heartbeat skipped. Sesshoumaru-sensei had bestowed to Kagome, her first kiss.

Her body grew limp, her arms at her sides like deadweight. She couldn't move as his lips continued to brush against hers, light and gentle at first and then it grew determined, passionate even. She felt the tip of his tongue tease her. She closed her eyes. He was so tender, so _nice._ Her mind was lost.

When she opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru was staring back at her. The kiss had long ended, and the strange fog in his eyes had disappeared.

"Did that completely overwhelm you?" he asked.

"I…" Kagome stammered, peering down to her hands. She had been floating in the blue skies, swimming through fluffy clouds, and had just touched land.

He shook his head. "A schoolgirl like you who is unable to even handle a simple kiss, shouldn't even speak about being in a romantic relationship." He smoothed down his coat and strode back to the couch, taking his bag. He glanced at Kagome, still sitting atop the piano. "I'll see you upstairs."

She watched as he calmly made his way up to her room, speechless.

* * *

She touched her lips. They were still tingling, a few hours after her teacher had kissed her. Nothing was ever right, then. She couldn't explain to herself how that act contributed towards any of his so-called "experimental investigations. Didn't he know a kiss was a sacred act of love? How could he just abuse that, and take away her first kiss forever? Just because he disagreed with what she said? He didn't even like her that way. He was just playing with her.

 _The worst part was that I actually enjoyed it. It was different from his usual advances. His kiss was so soft and warm, and it excited me. Just like the way he had played that piano piece…_

She let out an anguished cry and slammed her pillow onto her bed. Curse him for flooding her heart with a myriad of conflicting emotions!

"I hate you, Sesshoumaru-sensei!"

 ** _End of chapter, for now!_**


	5. How to: Take a Break (Part 1)

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

 **How to: Take a Break (Part 1)**

When she opened the door, she was dressed in an apron and the house smelled of meat stew.

"Just give me 10 minutes, tops!" Kagome said, rushing back into the kitchen. "I just need to add the vegetables and clear the sink." She looked at him over her shoulder, a bright grin lighting up her face. "I put a surprise for you on the study desk, Sensei—why don't you head upstairs and check it out?"

Sesshoumaru remained passive and did as told. It was always like her to be elbows deep in something else just as their lessons were about to start. She could be doing laundry or bathing her cat. There was once he had caught her hastily finishing the homework he had given her the week before. He walked into her room. Placing his bag on the desk as usual, he quickly spied the Physics paper on her desk.

 _"Congratulations!"_ her school teacher had written. _"Top score in the class!"_ Kagome had scored a whopping 96/100. He blew a whistle.

His figure passed through the _noren_ curtain at the kitchen entrance. Her back was facing him as she chopped the vegetables. Kagome had tied her hair up in a messy knot, and it showed off the dainty slope of her neck. It enticed him more than it should, and he quickly turned his attention on the steaming pot. He uncovered its lid, its steam billowing in his face.

"Beef casserole, is it?"

" _Hey_. Yes it is. The easiest to prepare. Just chucked whatever vegetables we had in the fridge. I haven't had time to do any grocery shopping at all this week."

He slipped his hands in his coat pockets and looked around the kitchen. "So you're the lady of the household now."

She giggled as she rinsed the cabbage in a colander, then carefully added it in the pot. "Oh come on, the responsibility naturally drops to me as the eldest child. Although I wish sometimes there was someone I could rely on to look after me. How about you, Sensei? Are you the eldest in your family or the youngest, or somewhere in between?"

"I'm the eldest."

"That's cool. Finally we have something in common. I'm sure you have a lot of responsibilities to heave in your family."

 _More like ridiculous expectations_ , he thought. "Family responsibility is a natural requirement from everyone," he replied. "It's not something you think twice about."

"Ah, I know what you mean." Kagome stirred the pot and peered at him. "How about siblings?"

"Speaking of family," Sesshoumaru said instead, "your mother called me up a few days ago, asking about your progress."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "She trusts that you'll be placed in my good hands."

There was something funny about the way he said it. She laughed as she wiped the counter, and proceeded to clear the sink.

"If you're talking about those hands of yours that are always straying…"

" _Always_ for the purpose of a better education."

Kagome wiped her hands on a hanging towel and turned to face him. "Oh yes. Sesshoumaru-sensei, have you seen my surprise yet?"

"Yes. Your mid-year results are out, aren't they? I saw it. You scored 96/100."

Kagome bit her lip. She had almost expected him to praise her for her achievement. But it evidently didn't move him.

 _Seriously though, what's with that reaction? Doesn't he know I worked my butt off for that exam?_

"Are you done yet?" he asked. She removed her apron, and they both trudged upstairs into her room. "I'm thinking," he was saying as he slipped into his chair, "Let's take a break from studying today."

"What?" Kagome stared at him. Her teacher sat in his usual way, elbows on the arm rests, his fingers interlocked in a steeple, looking business-like. His expression was placid, his flat eyes trained back at her. He was not joking.

"There is something I need to ascertain. While I have been convinced by the results after my numerous investigations, I believe at the same time, there could a varying factor that may induce a different kind of effect."

"Can you speak in proper Japanese, please?"

"Higurashi, do you feel any difference from a clitoral and a vaginal orgasm?" he suddenly asked her.

Her eyes bulged at his question. Oh he was talking about that, apparently. "Y-you mean there are different types of orgasms?"

"Well namely two, the ones I mentioned."

She scratched her head. "I've never thought about it. How would you know these things anyway?"

"I want to pinpoint exactly which kind of orgasm is responsible for heightening your cognitive abilities."

"And the other one?"

He leaned towards her, the tone of his voice lowered, suddenly grimmer. "That's the dangerous one. That's the kind that doesn't only exhausts your physical and mental energy—it also consumes your soul, sucking it deep into a black hole, chaotic, feral, in delirium."

Kagome laughed uneasily. _Why does he have to make it sound like a horror story?_

He fetched out his laptop from his bag, and powered it on. A thought suddenly came to her.

"You're not thinking of experimenting right _now_ are you?"

"Yes, why not? Is there a problem?"

"But my brother might come home soon."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her as if her statement bore little weight. The edge of his lips appeared crooked. "Are you worried you'll get loud? A little risk increases the thrill, no?"

Kagome smacked her forehead. To think that he could take this so lightly! Ah, who was she to change his mind anyway? It was obvious he had already planned this before even coming here.

"Alright, let's start. I'm going to test your memory before and after each session to see the difference."

Kagome took a randomly-generated memory test on his laptop that required her to remember certain patterns. She scored a paltry 33%.

A vein popped on Sesshoumaru's forehead. "Really, 33%?" he said. "Did you even drink the chicken essence I bought for you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I did. It tastes like crap."

He squinted at her. Then he turned and pulled a small box from his bag. "I bought you a little something."

He uncovered the plain box to reveal an electrical-powered device, with a long slim handle, and a rounded knob at the end.

"A massager?" Kagome ventured with confidence. "Is this to help soothe my sore neck from studying too much?" It was a bit small though, she thought. _Oh well, at least it's pink._

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if she was acting, or indeed just clueless. He held up the item in his hand. "It's a vibrator," he explained. "See, there are 3 adjustable speeds, and you can have it plugged to the wall or have it charged." He plugged it to a nearby powerpoint and demonstrated to her its speeds.

"So it _is_ a kind of massager," Kagome reaffirmed to herself.

Sesshoumaru laid back on his seat. "My hypothesis is that, it's the clitoral orgasm that has been helping you. You see, it varies from woman to woman. The clitoral orgasm may be the one to knock her out, while it can be vice-versa with someone else. So let's start with that first and we'll see if I am proven right." He nodded towards Kagome. "You can remove your pants now."

"W-wait," Kagome said, putting up a hand. "Don't tell me you're going to use _that_ to stimulate me?" Her body broke in cold sweat. The small innocuous item in his hand suddenly appeared as an offensive entity. Why would such a thing exist anyway? Why would anyone even use a foreign device like that for sex? This was a horror story after all!

"Are you scared?" Sesshoumaru asked, sensing her trepidation. He set the vibrator aside on the table and pulled his chair close to her.

He lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"You trust me, no? Have I ever tried to physically hurt you?" He turned around and took the vibrator again, setting it at its lowest speed. The knob spun in a low rumbling motion. He placed it against her the skin of her arm. "See, it's gentle. This model is good for beginners like you—it's not so intense."

Kagome stared at the vibrator. It was made of silicon rubber, and the spinning knob provided a slow steady wave of vibration against her skin. It didn't feel particularly dangerous—rather the longer she studied its odd workings, the more it intrigued her.

 _It's not going to be so bad, is it? I mean, I do trust Sesshoumaru-sensei but…_

Quietly she began to remove her pants and underwear. "Good girl," her teacher said.

Kagome felt strange sitting in her chair, naked from the waist down as he poured some lube onto his hand. She spread her thighs slightly as his hand came forward to prepare her. He had never used lube on her, and the cool substance immediately made her wince. Then the vibrator appeared, humming just an inch before her clit. It touched the side of her sensitive nub then backed away slightly, then touched her again, as if waiting for her full approval.

Kagome gasped aloud. What was that? It was an utmost strange sensation, the uniform waves of vibration stimulating deep into the flesh of her whole clitoris. It only took a few seconds before she felt its effects. It was unlocking within her a new kind of arousal she did not know she was capable of feeling. She nervously drew in a deep breath. Her cum began to slowly flow like sap, warm against the cool lube, creating a pleasant sensation.

"Is it stimulating you in the right way?" came Sesshoumaru's voice. "Here, why don't you control it?"

Her voice wavered. "Are you just going to _watch_ me, Sensei?"

"Sure. I'll just be sitting here quietly and recording down any interesting observations."

"Um, but it's embarrassing."

He tilted his head. "Embarrassing? Strange you should say that, not when I have seen every crook and nanny on your body."

Kagome stilled in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru sighed. He began to unravel the knot on his tie, pulling it off his collar. "I'm not sure if this will make you more comfortable, but do you want be blindfolded? If your eyes are shut, it will be less distracting for you. It will be just you with the darkness, as you strive for your climax."

"I'll try," she said in a small voice. He placed his tie over her eyes and secured the ends at the back of her head.

Kagome continued to slowly tease herself with the vibrator. She began to explore herself more confidently, now that she couldn't see him staring at her in his strange fixated manner. After while she found a suitable sitting position—with one leg propped up on her seat, exposing her glossy snatch to her teacher.

Sesshoumaru had never identified himself as a voyeur, but now he understood its appeal. His student was unabashedly erotic, her head tilted back to reveal her glistening neck, as she bit her lips. She was pleasuring herself in wild abandon now. Her free hand began to caress her breast under her shirt, aimless at first, then urgent. Soon she was plucking on her nipple as if she wanted to detach it, and her hips began to rock as if in a trance, her vibrator head moving in circles around her labia, thrumming against her protruding clit. Her heavy, pleading moans dragged out in the air.

He shifted in his seat. His cock was undeniably rock-hard now. Kagome's pussy was leaking continuously, pooling on her cushion seat. Quickly he fished out his handkerchief.

"Higurashi, I need to place a cloth underneath you," he spoke close to her. Before he could do so, she suddenly grabbed his arm with the intensity of the suffering, shocking him for a second.

"Oh God, it's coming. It's coming, Sensei."

Her body twisted, as her back arched higher, reaching for the intangible. Only her hand that held the vibrator stayed in place, as if every fibre of her being was revolving around the device itself. Her piercing cries turned urgent and intelligible, unfamiliar.

" _Ahhhhhhh yes yes yes yes_. Sensei won't you come and fuck me just once, right in my pussy, right _deep_ in my pussy—oh lord it's all I need, all I need is your fucking cock stirring me up…!" She climaxed violently into a hot mess, her tongue lolling out in different directions.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at her, still held by her vice-like grip. "Impressive," he murmured after awhile, his breath stuck in his chest. It was as if he was the one who had just received a soul-wrenching orgasm. He pulled the vibrator from her grasp. Its knob was slightly moist from her juices. Then he removed her blindfold.

Afterwards, he poured her a glass of water. "On a scale of 10," he asked, "how tired are you?"

"7," she replied, still trying to gather her breath.

"That's pretty high. Can you do the second final memory test, or do you need some time?"

"Some time. Gimme a minute."

Sesshoumaru waited, and when she took the test again, she scored 68%.

"A drastic improvement. Only downside is, it took a big toll on your energy."

Kagome glanced at her teacher, then her eyes flitted lower, and stayed there. Sesshoumaru realized she was studying his apparent erection straining against his trousers.

"It must be uncomfortable as hell," she said at last.

He shrugged. "It's hard to stay composed, not when you just witnessed your student having one of her best orgasms."

"It was nerve-wracking."

"I thought you looked completely beautiful."

She instantly blushed, unable to meet his face. _Really?_ he thought. Was this the same girl who had begged him to fuck her right in the pussy minutes ago?

 _"All I need is your fucking cock stirring me up!"_

He raised his eyebrows, and proceeded to key in her memory test details into his laptop.

"What about the other kind of orgasm that you said?" Kagome then asked.

"The vaginal orgasm? It requires penetration to achieve the climax, of which your vaginal muscles will constrict and…you should know."

She didn't look convinced, and seemed to give it some thought.

"How it is that you know so much about my body? Have you been with a lot of women?"

"You're probably just not self-aware. What I've mentioned is simply textbook theory. Anyway, you're leaking all over your chair."

"Good lord." She stood up and ran to get some tissue from her desk to wipe her seat.

Sesshoumaru sank bank into his chair and gestured her to come close when she was done. He started to clean her with his handkerchief, and for a while no one spoke.

"Sensei," she suddenly said, her tone pensive. "This penetration thingy. It's just a question, but are you going to have sex with me?"

"Of course not, Higurashi. You're still a virgin. I wouldn't risk tearing your hymen for something like this."

"Oh," she said, and was silent for some time. "Do you think virginity is something important?"

Sesshoumaru laid back in his chair and studied her face. He couldn't decipher what her expression meant, although her eyes were shining expectantly back at him. She was his student; it was natural that she looked up to him.

 _You better be giving her some good, old advice, Sesshoumaru_ , he told himself.

"I think it's important that you shouldn't lose it due to pressure. Anyways," he said. He turned his chair and retrieved her Physics paper on the table. "I did not compliment you properly just now, did I? Higurashi, to score from a dreary C to an A plus within a season, this is spectacular. It's obvious you have outdone yourself. I am…astounded beyond words."

She gave him a little smile. "Really, Sensei? I do wish you could look more sincere though."

He sighed. "I always say what I mean, although I have trouble expressing it sometimes. People are always telling me that." He glanced at the clock. It was 45 minutes to 3.

"So, are you ready for round two?"


	6. How to: Take A Break (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners.

 **How to Take a Break (Part II)**

"Look, it's raining."

Kagome craned her head out of the window. The skies did not look particularly dark, a long beam of sunlight softly filtering through the clouds, yet a distant thunder reached her ears. She breathed in deeply the scent of rain. A light drizzle was spattering against her face, and she quickly closed the windows.

She turned just to see that her teacher had removed his coat, and was folding the long sleeves of his shirt.

With the windows shut, the air in the room took a stifling form, as if they were cut off from the outside world. Normally silence was one of the things Sesshoumaru enjoyed, but it didn't seem right at the moment.

"I see you have a radio on the shelf. May I?" he asked.

"Eh? Are you going to play some music?"

"The mood is too sombre. And sombre is not what I intend, when I'm giving it to you good…" His eyes slid to hers, a small knowing smile on his lips.

The hairs on her arm stood straight, and it wasn't just because of the drop in temperature.

"Oh, just play something, will you!"

Sesshoumaru fiddled with the tuner. After awhile music streamed into the air, slow and sweeping as it filled the room. It sounded like a type of grandiose ballroom music, hearkening to days of old—an era that was as foreign as mysterious to Kagome.

"Ah, On The Hills of Manchuria. Russian waltz, perfect for the ultimate experiment," said Sesshoumaru. "Once I know how your body operates, imagine what other secrets I'm able to unlock."

Kagome didn't know what to make of it. Her Sensei grew to be a stranger man the more she knew about him. _Sesshoumaru-sensei must really like classical music._

"I'm just wondering though, Sensei. Is this the kind of music that gets your gears running?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh, you'll be surprised with what the mind can conjure up with. Something so trivial to us can trigger a multitude of reactions for someone else. For example, during that one lesson when I had spanked you, you felt utterly aroused, no?"

Her fists gripped. "That's…that's not what it's like!"

"So you deny?" Her teacher frowned at her, sceptical, then suddenly his expression changed.

 _Or could it be that she was just attracted to the way I exerted dominance on her? It could be something she doesn't realize herself._ He rubbed his chin as he contemplated. He wasn't really into that BDSM crap. Too much work for him. Maybe she just needed a little push…

"Whatever you're thinking, Sensei, it's really none of your concern."

"You being in a state of arousal _is_ my concern, Higurashi."

A strong gust of wind blew in through the window. The curtains rustled violently and a pen rolled off her desk. Hastily Kagome rushed to retrieve it. She crawled under the cramped space below her desk, and it didn't take her long to realize that the threads from her sweater had caught on a wooden snag. Kagome stilled with dread. It wasn't just a sweater, but made of expensive cashmere that her mother had gifted her.

"Um, Sensei? I think I got my sweater stuck down here." She called him out again, but he didn't answer. Kagome cursed inwardly. She was still half-naked from their first experiment, and she was fully aware just how her butt was sticking out unceremoniously from below the desk. She could feel the air cooling her in places she didn't want to speak off. What she was oblivious to however, was the mouth-watering sight she was presenting to Sesshoumaru—her bare ass revealing her still glistening pussy and pert, pink asshole, all exposed for him in full tantalising glory.

His heart was beating just a little faster. Sesshoumaru took a few measured breaths as he knelt behind her. He licked his lips."Higurashi," he murmured, "Did you manage to find the pen?"

"Ah y-yes, Sensei. It's in my grip right now, just that I'm stuck—"

"That's good," he said, his face inches from her flesh. "That's very good."

Kagome frowned at his slurring words, thinking she had misheard—until suddenly a violent hand clamped and squeezed onto her bare butt. She squealed out loud, banging her head under the table in reflex. He was massaging roughly, moulding her butt cheeks with his two large hands as if it was a piece of dough. A few playful nips scattered on her skin, before she was rewarded with the sensation of his warm, wet tongue against her nether lips.

"Sensei, _please!_ I just wanted to take my pen…" she whined, her discomfort laced with growing arousal. Her body was reacting beyond her control, her hips rolling against his hungry tongue. She was just as eager as him, and she hated it.

Her body was suddenly dragged out forcefully. Sesshoumaru held Kagome by her throat, her back flushed tight against his chest. She could hardly breathe. Everything was swirling around her.

"You're making me lose control, Higurashi," he snarled quietly in her ear. "Do you want to destroy that wall I worked so hard to build?"

Kagome trembled. She couldn't understand what he was really talking about, but he was angry. Even angrier than that time when he wanted to spank her.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Sensei. I didn't do it on purpose."

She felt his grip on her throat loosen just a tad bit. She could feel his heartbeat against her back—it matched hers, like a full-blown hurricane. His lips grazed the sensitive spot below her ear, tentative. Kagome shuddered. There was something else she could feel. His rock-hard member, pressing against her lower back. She had always fantasized about it, but the actual manifestation of it now scared her. He was a man, after all, and so much older.

Suddenly his other hand gathered her arms behind her back, securing them. Sesshoumaru pulled her up and dragged Kagome to the bed, and she fell onto the mattress. His body hovered over her before she could move. The dark fog had settled over his eyes like that one time, almost rendering him unrecognizable. Kagome shut her eyes and gripped on her teacher's shoulders, as he licked and kissed her down her neck. He yanked the sweater off her, pulled her to her side, and unclasped her bra with hasty fingers.

A whining cry elicited from her throat, as his face nuzzled her breasts, his teeth nibbling her. Sesshoumaru sighed in between her warm, pillow-like soft chest. It felt like he had forgotten to breathe, and rightfully so. How her breasts filled his hands so perfectly, his fingers bending over the gentle curve of her hips…was her body made for him? He was so _hard_ , he felt almost light-headed. He sucked her nipples hungrily, his hand plucking on the other. He loved her nipples, they grew so thick when stimulated, like the rubber ends of a pencil.

 _That one time…_ Kagome's eyes darted all over ceiling as she searched her memory, her fingers weaving through his hair. _That one time when he had kissed me…_ It was different, he had been gentle with her then, confusing her. But the cloud in his eyes were the same, although it had grew mistier this time.

The radio music was reaching a crescendo, exhilarating, feverish. She realized she didn't like it. When she thought of Russia, she thought of ice-cold mountains, and strange angular-faced faces, intimidating, like the music playing. Like him.

That was it. That's what it was. The music. Every time he heard classical music, he would change, and the fog would rise in his eyes. And he would do funny things…

The loud sound of a zipper jolted her out of her reverie. Sesshoumaru was removing his pants. He pulled her towards him.

A new waltz was replaced, slow and meandering. "Come," he said, his voice strangely sedated. "You've always been interested in what packed inside my pants, no? You're always dreaming about it."

"Please don't think say things like that," Kagome cried. Tears were prickling her eyes now.

"I'm serious. I want to show it to you now. Your teacher's cock."

Shaking, Kagome let her eyes settle down on what nestled in his hand. Her hand flew to conceal her gasp. It was probably as thick as her wrist, standing rigidly with a slight curve. A glistening secretion oozed from it. She gulped.

"Sensei, it's so b-big," she stuttered. "It doesn't look anatomically right."

"What are you talking about? It's not even fully erect. Pay attention, my dear student. This is what you call a premium, high-grade meatrod. If this was beef, it would be _wagyu_." Sesshoumaru began stroking it and Kagome realized it was even terrifying than she thought. "Count your lucky stars to even chance on it. None of the students ever had this privilege. Well, Higurashi? Don't just gawk at it. Don't you want to please your teacher?"

"Y—you want me to touch it?"

"By all means. Do what you think is best."

Her hand trembled as she approached it. She grasped his cock gingerly. The skin was smooth, but it encased within it a hard piece of flesh that radiated warmth. She breathed in slowly, running her hand up its length. She tried to imprint its sensation into her memory. _This is…this is what a cock feels like. Hard, and warm, and smooth._

"Sensei, what's that clear liquid on your…"

Sesshoumaru exhaled out loud. Her gentle hand on his burning flesh had felt better than he expected. If she continued stroking him like that, he could just bust a nut right there and then.

"It's pre-ejaculate. Or pre-cum. It just means I'm aroused," he said briefly.

"Are you always this aroused though? During our lessons?"

"Only with you." He brushed her hair behind her ear and held her head. "Why don't you go forward and taste it?"

"What does it taste like?"

"You tell me."

Slowly, Kagome ducked her head. She kissed the side of his tip, and allowed its warmth to emanate into her plush lips. She decided she liked the way it felt, warm and velvety. The pre-cum smeared against her, and she licked it off. She heard her teacher curse inwardly, his grip on her head tighter. He guided his cock into her lips. Kagome inhaled a sharp breath.

"Have you ever had a cock in your mouth, before?" he asked.

She shook her head quickly. He knew how inexperienced she was, and yet he was still asking. Sesshoumaru pushed an inch of his cock into her mouth, rubbing his underside against her small, wet tongue. Immediately he pulled out from her gaping mouth, before inserting it into her again. A string of saliva attached from his tip to her lips. He did this a few times to tease her, tease himself. Her mouth grew slippery. It felt too good. He was enjoying himself, perhaps a bit too much.

His student sighed almost exasperatedly. She gripped the lower end of his cock, and started to move at her own pace. Her smooth lips created a tight suction ring around his erection, sucking him off in a hot wet cavern, as enthusiastic as a college girl could be.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, as the minutes passed by. It was the best feeling, receiving a blowjob from his student. Kagome was still an amateur, but her eagerness to please him made up for it. He should have done it a long time ago. Damn his principles.

Their eyes briefly locked. Her large brown eyes seemed to bore deep through the wall and into his twisted soul. It became the trigger for him. His balls lurched. Sesshoumaru dislodged himself from her but it was too late, his cock started spraying thick globs of cum onto her face. Kagome blinked, confused, before she realized what had happened.

"Oh—oh my god!" she went. She grabbed her clothes and dashed into the bathroom. Sesshoumaru pulled out his handkerchief from shirt pocket and began to sullenly wipe his spent cock. He wore back his trousers, then glanced at his watch.

"I don't think we have time to continue with the experiment," he said, sitting at the edge of the bed when she returned.

"I'm sorry… Did I take too long?"

"No. I got distracted, that's all."

Kagome peered down, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"For what?"

"For distracting you."

Sesshoumaru looked at her silently. Then he raised his hand, beckoning her to sit beside him. Kagome did so, albeit with a pensive expression on her face. He held her hand in his, then directed her face to kiss her. She tasted of tap water.

He closed his eyes and held her shoulders. He was so far off now, delving deeper into that self-dug grave. He wanted her to push him away, and tell him he was a horrible person. Was she going to lead him into the abyss? He broke the kiss, and gazed into her eyes. They were staring straight into him.

"From now on. Can I call you by your first name?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. Her other hand rested on his, then her head laid on his shoulder and she sighed.

"You really wrecked my sweater though."

 _To be continued…._

 **[A/N: Things sure escalated…. Damn that Russian waltz. Y'all should go listen to it. Anyway I'm not sure what kind of romance this is turning into… I'm not good at writing those fuzzy things, so I compensate by making it uncomfortable and sick… *laughs* Would appreciate if you leave a good review and make my day yo!]**


	7. How to: Break a Heart

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners._

 **How to: Break a Heart**

"Hmm, Mama," Kagome said beside her grandfather's hospital bed where he laid, "What does it mean when someone's eyes are cloudy?"

Mrs Higurashi was in the middle of feeding Kagome's grandfather. His health had picked up the last few weeks, and he had recently gotten off from his liquid diet. She knocked the spoon at the edge of the bowl, and thought about it.

"Maybe he has cataract," she said.

"C-cataract? Isn't that an old man's disease? He isn't even that old!"

"Well is your friend the same age as you, Kagome?"

"Not really. Just a bit older, that's all."

"What? Who the hell can that be?" said Souta, slouching in his chair while he played on his mobile phone. "I didn't know you had much older friends, sis."

Kagome flustered. "He's someone you guys know anyway," she mumbled, before realizing what she had said. Dang it, she didn't want to make his identity so obvious. "T-that's not what I mean! Ah forget about it!" Souta and his mother frowned at each other in confusion.

"Maybe he has smoke in his eyes," Kagome's grandfather suddenly spoke, wanting to join in the conversation. He hadn't been able to converse properly for a long time, his thick phlegm obstructing his windpipe. Now he was slightly better, although he couldn't speak much before getting a coughing fit.

"Smoke?" Kagome repeated, curious. "In his eyes?"

"Yes, Kagome. Haven't you heard of that song, Smoke Gets in Your Eyes?"

Her grandfather started singing, and Kagome's mother chided him, lighting patting his chest. "Dad! You're not supposed to be singing!"

Kagome groaned. "Oh Grandpa, I hope it's not another one of your old-fogey songs you used to play."

"Old songs are the best, Kagome," he wheezed.

"Sing it again, Gramps!" Souta said, excitedly. I think your American accent is really cool!"

"See? Souta has good taste."

Kagome and her mom sighed. Back in Grandpa's younger days, he played the saxophone in a band and performed in many clubs, and in one of those clubs, he had met the most beautiful woman he had ever chanced upon. She was like a fairy, her face shining amidst the crowd in the dimness, and a year later, Kagome's father was born.

Grandpa sure had it easy. To fall in love with someone who equally loves you. She wondered what was worse—to be in love with someone who does not love you back, or to be loved without loving that someone in return?

"Geez, it's raining again!"

Cursing herself, Kagome quickly got off from her bicycle and rushed towards the nearest bus stop. She sighed as she patted her dampened school uniform. The rain quickly progressed in unrelenting torrents, showing no signs of abating. A boy sitting at the bus top, dressed in a similar school uniform quickly piqued her interest.

"Inuyasha," she said, then wished she had not.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. At first there was surprise written on his face, but his expression quickly changed into a quiet scowl.

 _Darn it, this is going to be awkward_ , she thought. Not after that _performance_.

The student council in Kagome's school had organized a Talentime segment in lieu of the Teachers' Day celebrations. While Kagome did not participate, she had been heavily involved in decorating the stage with her friends. That day, sitting in the middle row among the audience, she no doubt felt the stage had become vibrant and alive.

Yuka elbowed her side. "Hey from what I heard, Inuyasha took part in Talentime too!"

Kagome laughed. "Really? What kind of skills is he going to showcase?"

"He's going to sing, if I'm not wrong!"

"You don't say…"

Kagome laughed again, just as the emcee announced the start of the Talentime segment. A group of first-years performed the opening act, dancing to a gregarious hip-hop tune. Next came a pair of girls. One of them played a piece on her violin, while her partner played the backing track on piano.

It only took her a few seconds to recognize the tune—it was the same one Sesshoumaru-sensei had played in her house. Her heart shuddered. _This is…Chopin, isn't it?_ _What an uncanny coincidence_ , she thought. _It's like fate is playing tricks on me_.

The violin seemed to express itself in an array of emotions, undulating between high-spiritedness and hopelessness. The hall echoed with its shrill cries, as it did in her chest. Kagome found it hard to breathe. She was still in locked in her own reverie when the performance ended, and the emcee called Inuyasha's name.

"Um, this song is called "Last Momento"," he said in the microphone, sitting on a stool on the stage, as he swung an acoustic guitar onto his lap. "I wrote this song myself. I hope y'all enjoy it."

"Oh my, he's gonna sing a love song!" Yuka exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Kagome jolted. What, Inuyasha was already performing? She clasped her forehead and sighed. She really shouldn't be lost in her thoughts at a time like this. Thinking of her Sensei, thinking of what transpired during their last lesson…how he revealed himself to her…the smoke in his eyes…

Inuyasha started strumming on his guitar slowly, setting a gentle, mellow mood.

 _"Sitting in the corner just thinking of her_

 _Writing endless rhymes that wont disappear"_

Yuka elbowed her again. "Hey, Kagome. What exactly did you do to him? But he has a nice voice, doesn't he? He sounds so calm and different from his usual rugged ways."

What the hell, Kagome thought. She thought she was being presumptuous but even Yuka spotted it right away. His lyrics seemed to point an accusatory finger at her. She felt herself burning in embarrassment, unable to look at the stage. And he was singing in such a soulful manner too!

 _"Wishing we could understand what we were_

 _But what's the point when you wont bother?"_

The audience clapped and cheered as his voice rose into the chorus, raw and heartfelt.

 _"It's has always been like this my dear_

 _You told me we were forever_

 _All the words you left me to wonder_

 _Now I fly the flag of surrender"_

Kagome blinked. She was at the bustop now, stuck in the rain with the boy whose heart she had broken.

"That was an awesome performance you gave just now, Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood. "You have a way with words, don't you? I didn't know you had that side to you."

Inuyasha folded his hands tightly, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Of course you didn't know. Because you didn't _want_ to."

"Ah, well…"

He got off his seat, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"Well I hope you get your heart broken one day!" he shouted, against the loud thrumming of the rain. "Then you know what it really feels like!"

Inuyasha dashed out from the bustop, and into the rain. Kagome called him out, but the unforgiving rain had swallowed him.

Kagome stomped her foot. "You're ridiculous!" she yelled, waving a fist to no one in particular. She sat down and frowned heavily. She didn't know why, but her heart was pounding.

It was like he had put a curse at her.

"All the words you left me to wonder. Now I fly the flag of surrender."

Sesshoumaru stood at the kitchen window, smoking, as he stared out at the heavy rain. His thoughts were whirling to only one thing—his student. Not just any of his students, but that particular student who had challenged his principles, and prickled his conscience.

It was too late to stop now, he had that one last experiment to complete. And he, Sesshoumaru had always finished what he started.

Something else bothered him though. That nagging feeling that prodded him like a bad toothache.

 _Why? Why did I allow myself to slip so easily? The way things are going, at this rate, I won't be surprise if I end up…_

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stubbed out his cigarette. _No_ , he said to himself, _just like a moth to the light, don't let it burn you._

He walked back into his bedroom, and came to a shopping bag sitting on his dresser mirror. Inside was a brand-new sweater, made of cashmere. He carefully brought out the soft material to his nose.

He breathed in, then sighed. He felt a physical pain in his chest, like someone had reached inside and gripped his heart.

 _I don't even know what I'm doing anymore._

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **A/N: It looks like nothing much is happening in here, does it? But I think this is an important chapter, to mark things to come**.

 **By the way the song Inuyasha wrote for Kagome is actually written by my brother, who has a flair for songwriting so I thought, why not. He usually sings metal tho.**


	8. How to: Mend a Broken Heart

A/N: This is the last chapter folks. So it will be longer than usual.

 **How to: Mend a Broken Heart**

Kagome's mother bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you for taking care of Kagome all this while, Sesshoumaru-sensei. I know I've not been around for some time to speak to you. But I'm aware that Kagome has made tremendous improvement in her studies, hasn't she? Anyway please, help yourself to the tea."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome sitting beside him, quietly staring at her toes.

"Yes, indeed."

He brought the cup to his lips and sipped his tea, as Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and looked at her daughter.

"So Kagome, things are picking up, aren't they? Seems like it's Jozen after all for you."

In her room, Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair. She watched as Sesshoumaru retrieved his teaching materials from his bag, then peered at the ceiling.

"I didn't expect that Grandpa would be discharged so soon. I mean, it's a good thing. But at the same time…"

Her words died on her tongue. She wasn't sure if she was able to talk about it. It was still a difficult topic for her to fully embrace, or discuss openly for that matter.

"Are you referring to our experiments?" Sesshoumaru quickly said, as though he had read her mind. "It's alright. I've compiled enough data as it is."

"But our last experiment…"

"I said it's alright, Kagome."

Kagome stared at her teacher, who gazed at her for a second before he quickly returned his focus elsewhere.

"Besides we have barely two months now before your finals. And after that you'll be taking your entrance exams to Jozen."

"Hmm. What if I decide not to go to Jozen? Like just go to a neighbourhood university. So I wouldn't have so much pressure on my shoulders."

"What nonsense. You're the one who wanted to go to Jozen, didn't you?"

"And you helped me pursue it so it will look good on yourself as a teacher, right?"

"Where are you suddenly getting all these funny ideas from? The one reaping all the benefits here is you."

He saw that Kagome had started to fall into another one of her daydreams, scribbling a doodle on her desk. He tapped his hand against the desk almost impatiently. "We don't have time to waste now. Can you bring out your assessment books?"

 _Hmm no more experiments_ , Kagome thought as she drew petals on her flower. The petals had to equally rounded, and fitted perfectly. She was feeling a lump of disappointment in her throat, but she didn't know why. At some point she had hated the way he used her to satisfy his weird curiosity. But it was from those strange moments that she had caught glimpses of his unfathomable heart.

She completed her pencil doodle and blew on it. Never mind her life was never perfect. At least this flower was. Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru glaring at her. A strand of his fringe had strayed from his slickly combed hair, grazing his eyebrow.

Kagome smiled to herself as she took out her assessment books from her drawer.

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sensei," she said.

"What? I've never been anywhere."

"Oh you were. For a very long time."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Suddenly his phone rang shrilly in his pocket, jolting them both. He glanced at the Caller ID and muttered something inane under his breath.

"Excuse me for a while," he said quickly, then left the room. Kagome raised an eyebrow, wondering whose call had made him so flustered.

She glanced at the Takashimaya paper bag that her teacher had placed on the desk. Another present for her, maybe? Was it alright to peek? She crawled out from her chair and craned her neck to see the paper bag's contents. Then her hand delved inside.

 _What the hell_ , she thought. _I don't need two cashmere sweaters._ Her heart started to pound with a certain intensity that became all too familiar with her. She hated that feeling. That feeling of excitement that only he could invoke.

 _What's with Sensei? One minute's he treating me like a kid and the other minute he has a gift bought for me. I still have my chicken essence in the fridge, and that embarrassing vibrator hidden in my closet._

Quickly she edged away, then looked behind at her door that had been left slightly ajar.

She crept to the door and peeked out.

Sesshoumaru-sensei was pacing to and fro outside, while he listened intently to his call, a deep frown marring his usual deadpan face. He looked almost indignant, as though he was in quiet disbelief over what the other person was saying. His hand kept running over his hair.

He started speaking in hushed tones. Kagome craned her ear.

"No, dad. We've been through this. No, I told you—I'm not going there. It's ridiculous. Why did you think—Dad, you need to stop making decisions on my behalf."

He ended the call with a vehement push of his finger. He ran his fingers through his hair again, and stilled for a few moments, seemingly staring at something far away. Then he sighed and his back slouched like a tired old man. He pulled out a pack of his cigarettes from his back pocket, and strode off towards the stairs.

"That took a while. I apologize," Sesshoumaru said when he came back fifteen minutes later, sitting down beside her. Kagome wanted to tell him he smelled of tobacco, but decided not to. He had worse things to think about, of whatever adult problems he had.

That day she thought she saw another side of him. It seemed like the most honest one. Sesshoumaru-sensei was a struggling adult, just like everyone else in this world. Except that he wrapped it very carefully under his stony facade and curt politeness. Concealed it from the way he breathed life and weaved spirit into her dad's dead piano. Distracted himself from the stark realities of life, by drawing spells on her body with his fingers and lips, bewitching her with dark magic in one fluttering glance from his eyes.

Kagome had fell deeply in love with the man beside her. She knew it all along. It was a simple crush that evolved into something darker. But those feelings had to be contained, for they could never be shared. Sesshoumaru-sensei would never want her more than the girl beside him. The girl whose only worry in the world was getting good grades for her exams.

Suddenly Inuyasha's words flung back to her. It hurt her like a boomerang.

* * *

The invigilator wrote on the blackboard with steady fingers:

 **Physics Paper II**

0900-1100

She turned to the class and looked at her wristwatch. "It's only 8.40am right now. You're allowed to take a 15-minute break. Remember to surrender your phones back when you return to class."

About a quarter of the class rose and collected their phones on the table before leaving the class quietly. Kagome was one of them. She saw a few girls going towards the restroom on the same level, then shook her head. She climbed up the stairs and entered the restroom on the fourth level. It was empty.

She sat on the toilet seat cover and stared at her phone. _Should I?_ she wondered. Sure Sesshoumaru-sensei had no more business with her, but he wouldn't be angry just because she called him, right?

 _Oh what the hell_ , she thought. Kagome called her Sensei's number. After a long series of rings, the dial tone went flat.

Kagome returned her phone back in her pocket. And from the same pocket, fished out her small vibrator.

She used it the way Sesshoumaru had taught her. Kagome came very quickly, her orgasm crashing onto her like a large sea wave. All she had to do was think of him, and she would gush like a faucet. As it ebbed away, the edges of her consciousness returned. She washed herself with the toilet bidet, then walked out to the sink to refresh her face.

Their last lesson had concluded last week. Today she was going to take her Physics exam, and if her overall results were good enough, she would take her entrance exams to Jozen.

Kagome splashed her face with the cold freezing water. The last time she had seen him, and he had not even said anything special, other than the perfunctory good luck wish. She sighed. She really had been a nobody to him, just another one of his students. She glanced at the mirror and saw the most pathetic reflection of hers.

* * *

Two months later, Kagome received a letter from Jozen. She had been accepted. Kagome cried with joy and shouted for her mom. Together mother and daughter sat on the bed, clutching onto each other happily.

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome," Mrs Higurashi said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Your hard work has finally paid off. Hey, why don't you give your tutor a call and tell him this good news? He'll be delighted, I'm sure."

Kagome wiped her own tears and shook her head. "Oh no, Mama. When I got flying colours for my Physics, I'd tried to contact him a few times, but it was in vain. I think he's unreachable now."

"Oh dear, what a pity. I wonder where he's disappeared to."

"It's alright, Mama. Maybe he doesn't want to hear from me anymore, now that his job is done."

Mrs Higurashi pouted. "But shouldn't a teacher's journey not stop just there? I remember how caring Sesshoumaru-sensei was. He was always giving me updates about your studies. And I'm sure that chicken essence he bought for you had worked a bit. "

Kagome sniffed and looked away. "He was just doing his job. I don't wanna talk about him anymore."

Mrs Higurashi peered at Kagome, as she stroked her daughter's hair lovingly. She was acting a bit too sensitive at the mention of her tutor.

That older friend of hers that she mentioned once. The one with smoke in his eyes. He wasn't… Mrs Higurashi stopped herself. It was impossible. Besides they had something else much bigger to think about now. She shook her daughter's shoulder excitedly.

"Kagome, let's celebrate, shall we? You have a new life waiting for you now! What say we bring the whole family out?"

Kagome squealed and started jumping on her bed, the letter clutched in her hands. "Yes, Mama! Let's go! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm going to Jozen! I can't _wait_ to start university!"

A new life waiting for her in Jozen. She was exhilarated just thinking about it.

That night, she tossed and rolled in bed. Something nagged at the back of her head, in her lungs, in her throat. And she knew what it was. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed her phone and typed a long message. "I'm not doing this because I still like him," she said to herself. "I'm just…acting like a proper student speaking to her teacher."

 _Hey Sesshoumaru-sensei, I tried to reach you many times but your line always goes dead. I don't know what happened to you. It's alright if you're not telling me. I just wanted to share that I received a letter to Jozen University. That's right, they accepted me. And I'm feeling extra jubilant. I hope you're happy for me too, wherever you are. Surely this wouldn't have happened without your help. So I thank you from the very bottom of my heart._

 _It's been a few months since our last lesson. I hope you still remember me from your many other students, Kagome Higurashi._

Maybe some things were meant for her, just as some things were not. She hit 'send' on the messages, then stared at her phone screen, as if waiting for an immediate response. Of course there was none.

Feeling stupid, Kagome then deleted his number, and blocked it for good measure.

* * *

Kagome was 21 now, and in her third-year of university. She now no longer bated a breath at the enormous lecture halls, or the gruelling assignments handed over to her. She made a few friends in school, particularly a strange couple called Sango and Miroku. It had been a culture shock getting to know them, later learning of their liberal sexual inclinations. Kagome could not remember how many times she had been invited for a threesome, of which she declined with a laugh.

"Stop hassling her, will you?" Miroku said to Sango one day, as they had lunch in the cafeteria. "Kagome is like a pure, divine spirit who's appeared in our lives to make our sins known. Her soul should never be corrupted."

Sango choked whilst drinking her milk with a straw. She elbowed her boyfriend, as Kagome laughed, rolling her eyes. "No offence though, Kagome-chan," Sango said. "It's just that we've never met a virgin like you. Have you not even been with a guy?"

Kagome poked her spaghetti with her fork. _I'm not that pure or divine as you guys think…_ Suddenly she felt a whoosh in the air behind her, and the strong smell of cologne.

"Now that's a guy that can lift her off her feet," Sango pointed out. "Literally."

Kagome didn't have to turn. She knew very well it was Kouga. Three years ago he had been scouting the freshmen for his salsa club, until he laid his eyes on her. He had been pursuing her ever since then, and sometimes it was funny, and sometimes it was not.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga purred as he walked around to her table. He wore a heavy leather jacket, paired with a shirt left half-unbuttoned, in an effort to highlight the furry carpet on his chest. He bit his lower lip suggestively and cocked his eyebrows at her. Kagome breathed out a laugh and shook her head. Miroku and Sango twisted their mouths as they continued with their lunch.

Kouga ran his fingers through his long ponytail. "Alright, so we're having club activities after school today and…"

"Kouga-kun, I told you I'm not interested in salsa. Besides I'm in the art club now."

Kouga raised both his palms. "Hey, we're always open to new members. Or you could just watch me dance. Who knows…" he winked at her, "…you might just fall in love…"

"Go away, you mangy wolf," Sango called out to him. "Kagome can't even finish her spaghetti in peace."

"3.30pm, baby! Room 04-32! _El tiempo es ahora!_ " Kouga shouted over the cafeteria as he left.

"Maybe you should just give him a chance," Miroku said, taking a bite from his meatball. "He really seems into you."

"What, Kouga? But he's so not my type!"

"Really?" Miroku said, cupping his chin and raising his eyebrows at her. "What's your type?" He was smiling and studying her at the same time. Kagome didn't dare to look in his eyes—he seemed to have the uncanny ability of fishing out information from people.

She gulped down her juice. "Someone a polar opposite of Kouga, maybe. Someone more…mature."

"Mature?" Sango went. "Wait, are you talking in terms of attitude or age?"

"Urm, both?"

Miroku sighed. "I should have known you dig older men. No wonder no one interests you here."

"That's not what I mean!" Kagome covered her warm cheeks, flustered. Suddenly remnants of her past flashed into her mind, and she was cruelly reminded of _him_. She took a deep breath.

"You're right, Miroku. Maybe I _should_ give Kouga a chance."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, bewildered.

Kagome slided open the heavy wooden door and peeked inside the dance studio. She saw Kouga, now without his leather jacket, standing before the music player. He swayed his hips smoothly to a soft catchy beat, clicking his fingers.

"Uh hello?" Kagome called out. Kouga whirled around, looking shocked as hell.

"Hey Kagome," he said, walking towards the door with a sheepish face. "Gee, I didn't think you would really come."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well yeah, I kinda cancelled today's activities. A lot of the members had other stuff going on."

"Ouh okay," Kagome said, suddenly realizing the dance studio was empty.

"But I mean, if you want to come inside and take a look around, it's okay."

Kagome slipped into the dance studio, much to Kouga's surprise. He kept toying with his ponytail in sheer nervousness as she wandered around the studio, particularly entranced by the mirrored wall at the back.

"Wow, it's so big," she said.

Kouga jammed his hands in his pockets. _This is what they call a God-given chance, isn't it?_ he thought. _She suddenly comes and the both of you are alone. I have to make something out of this. If I want to make a move, now's my chance._ El tiempo es ahora _, indeed. The time is now._

He cleared his throat and stood beside her, as they both studied their own reflections. He thought they looked good together, visually.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look beautiful?" he said, looking ahead at the mirror. "I think you look the most lovely when you're lost in your thoughts. Like when your eyes are spacing out at the lockers." He squinted his eyes. "I don't know man, it's like you just give out this otherworldly vibe."

"Otherworldly?" Kagome repeated, then laughed. That was unexpected. Also, to think he had been spying on her at the lockers.

Kouga laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Even though his nerves were shaking, he managed to whip out a charming smile. "But I'm serious though. I think you're special, a one-of-a-kind."

Kagome regarded him for a moment. Kouga was undeniably handsome—his tanned rugged looks, dark long hair and ocean-blue eyes had gained him an impressive following in school. But nothing of him spoke through her heart. Nothing at all. But perhaps, she could try? Maybe she should let her guard down and allowed him in…

"Kouga," she stammered, looking into his eyes. They were as clear and bright as a summer sky, and lacked any of that silly bravado he often exhibited when flirting with her outside class.

Kouga moistened his lips and lightly held her shoulder. Then his head dipped and he kissed her. Kagome shut her eyes and let him. He grew bold, grasping her jaw as his kisses intensified. Kagome gasped, and his tongue slid right in, cold, instrusive.

"N-no!" she suddenly shouted, pushing him away. Her wide eyes were staring back at him in horror. She edged backwards.

"Kagome?"

"It's not the same."

"What's not the same?"

"The kiss…"

Kouga frowned. "Are you comparing me to someone one else?"

Sobbing, she grabbed her bag resting on the floor and lurched out of the studio. She ran blindly across the hallway, her vision blurred with tears. It was a mistake. Kouga was a mistake. What exactly was she looking for in him? How could she fool herself?

She staggered out of the university's main doors, wiping her face with the edge of her long sleeve. She trudged towards the gate and turned towards the pavement.

And saw someone disturbingly familiar waiting by the roadside, leaning against a car.

Sensei. It was Sesshoumaru-sensei.

Kagome was frozen to her spot, her mouth agape. As if sensing her appearance, Sesshoumaru turned towards her and stood upright, an equally surprised expression written on his face.

"Kagome," he said.

"S-Sensei."

Kagome watched with growing astonishment as Sesshoumaru strode towards her. Was this a dream? It was her first time seeing him outside in public, in broad daylight. His figure seemed to shine brightly before her eyes. Then he caught her by her arms, and everything came spinning back to her—a mad, dizzying whirlpool of memories being revived back to life. The warmth of his hands, his scent, the sound of his voice. All memories she'd fought hard to suppress.

Kagome snapped. "Let me go," she cried, as she struggled against him. "Why did you leave me? You heartless monster, I hate you. I _hate_ you!"

Sesshoumaru was silent, absolute in his resilience as he finally locked her in his embrace, pulling her in as close as possible. He hushed close to her ear, his fingers tangling in her hair, and she lost the fight. Her tears returned, streaming steadily down her cheeks.

"You can be angry with me," he said quietly as he held on her tight, "but don't hate this person. I left because I had a valid reason. My family needed me for some time."

Kagome could feel his deep voice rumbling against her chest. She tugged on his coat, trembling. She couldn't be selfish, could she? And tell him that she too, needed him...

Her voice quaked. "Are you telling me the truth?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He drew back from her and studied her face. Kagome had lost most of her baby fat, but she was all reddish and bloated, nothing at all like what he knew. It was somewhat endearing. He didn't remember this emotional, sensitive side of her.

"Have I ever been untruthful to you?" he said, slowing wiping her tears with his thumb. "As a matter of fact, I tried to call you many times but I could not get through."

Kagome frowned slightly as she looked back at her teacher, her nostrils flaring. She was still angry. And he still looked the same all these years, his expression as severe and indecipherable. The way the corner of his eyes crinkled each time he squinted his eyes at her, and he was squinting them now, giving him that condescending impression, that proved to be disturbingly attractive even now. It was maddening.

She huffed. "That's because I blocked your number."

Sesshoumaru raised an arched eyebrow. "I don't think you're going to forgive me anytime soon. I understand." Then his features softened and he pulled her cheek in a rather teasing manner. "I couldn't stop thinking of you, you know." His voice descended to a gravelly whisper. "All these years, and I still couldn't get you off my mind."

"Sensei…"

"Hush," he said, putting a finger on her lips. Kagome peered into his eyes. They were misty, like the darkening sky above them. It was going to rain soon. "Tell me everything later."

His head lowered and she lifted her face. Their lips met, learned and familiar. Kagome trembled as her hands circled his neck. It scared her how she still wanted him, even though she had swore not to think of him ever again. And yet these feelings had sparked so easily upon his return. Feelings she wanted to convey to him through her kiss. She didn't care if he would reject her. He needed to know, at least.

And he in response, surprised her in his ardent fervour, kissing her with such unabashed emotion that her legs were going to melt.

They broke away from each other, smiling shyly. Sesshoumaru glanced up and took a long hard look at the university building.

"By the way. I haven't congratulated you properly, have I not? Congratulations on getting into Jozen, Kagome."

Kagome beat his chest. "Stupid. You're three years late." She glanced over to his familiar silver Toyota Prius parked at the roadside. "Should you treat me to a meal as an apology?"

"My poor girl. You must be starving."

Kagome smiled sheepishly as they walked to his car, hand in hand. He had called her his girl.

"Oh by the way, Sensei," she said as she sat in the car beside him, wearing her seat belt. "I'm 21 years old now. You can't call me a girl anymore."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru said, adjusting the rear-view mirror. He smoothed back his fringe. There was a peculiar smile on his lips.

"That's good news to me."

 **END**

A/N: I'm writing an epilogue so it's not really the end. It started with smut, so naturally it has to end with smut. Hahaha. I'm sorry if you feel like the ending came abruptly. I mean I've been dying to finish this story, I was so scared to leave it on hiatus. But it still ended the way I wanted to.


	9. Epilogue

'They said someday you'll find  
All who love are blind  
Oh when your heart's on fire  
You must realize smoke gets in your eyes'  
- ** _Smoke Gets in Your Eyes_** _, The Platters_

 _A/N: Looks like Gramps nailed it right on the head. ^_^_ _Also, I tweaked the last chapter a bit, mostly at the part where Sess reunites with Kag, so do check it out._

 **EPILOGUE**

Kagome lowered the car side window, and gawked. The five-storey building outside had to be the most striking, and flashiest one they'd passed on the streets yet. So gaudy it was funny, the pink neon signs and eclectic light displays on its colourful exteriors nevertheless lent it a bizarre aesthetic appeal. ' _More than 20 themes to choose from!'_ an advertisement screamed. The more she stared, the more her eyes hurt. It didn't even try to hide what it really was—a love hotel.

"This one looks interesting," she commented to herself. Never mind a love hotel, she had never even stepped in a regular one with a man.

"Wait," his deep voice called out from beside her. Kagome felt his hand on her shoulder and turned. Sesshoumaru looked strangely apprehensive. "Before you open this door and step outside, you must know one thing. This… This is not all it is for me. It's more than that."

Sesshoumaru leaned backwards in his seat, his shoulders relaxing. His hard gaze didn't steer away from hers. "Kagome, you're more than that. You…" His words trailed off and he closed his eyes in a sigh. "I'm not good in arranging my words, am I?"

Kagome smiled and touched his hand. "Hey Sensei, it's okay. I understand. The fact that you returned and searched for me is more than I could ask for. It's beyond my wildest dreams." She pulled his hand to rest on her lap, and kept her eyes on it as she squeezed it. "You told me you had to return to your hometown to take over your father's small business. But it was not how you wanted to live your life. You tried though, for three years, but it never feel right."

"I was just lucky," he replied, turning to gaze outside the windshield. Night had descended on the streets of Kabuki-cho, which was teeming alive with locals and foreigners alike. "My father discovered he had a son from another woman. That strange boy was more than willing to leave the city to work in a small town, and run the shop."

"Miracles like that don't just happen, you know." Kagome smiled again and nodded knowingly to herself. "I'm just an average young woman who's still trying to make her place in this world. Somehow I think things will get better, now that you're on my side."

Then her eyebrows slanted and her face suddenly looked so fragile that if he were to touch it, it would break into pieces.

"Sensei, you're not going to leave me again, are you?"

Sesshoumaru felt a sharp pang in his chest. He quickly leaned forward, urgently compelled to hold her in his arms, and reassure her.

"I'll guide you, Kagome," he whispered, stroking her shoulder. "Slowly, we'll approach this life together. Just as you'll teach me how to use this empty, wretched heart again, and fill it with passion."

Kagome lifted her head. "Sensei—"

"One more thing," he interrupted her. "You need to learn to address me by my name from now on."

She bit her lower lip, doubtful.

"Hmmmm. Sesshoumaru?"

"One more time."

" _Sesshoumaru_."

And then he kissed her keenly, for he had never heard his name sound so sweet coming from a pair of lips.

* * *

"Ahh, all the good rooms are taken," Kagome surmised, suddenly reminded that it was a Friday night. She bended over the hotel's self-service booking machine, her finger hovering over the available options. "Underwater nautical theme?" she suggested half-heartedly, turning over to Sesshoumaru. "Would you really want that?"

"The ocean scares me," he replied matter-of-factly, drawing a laugh from Kagome. He had really been hoping for the classroom theme. Oh well, next time then. There was going to be many 'next-times' with her from now on, and he wouldn't need to hold himself back any longer. "Why don't you choose something that _you_ want?"

"You sure? You're leaving the decisions to me?"

"It's just a room. How bad could it be?"

Inside the elevator, an awkward silence distanced them.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, just as Kagome coughed a nervous laugh.

"I'm still in disbelief," she said, clasping her hands together. "It feels like I'm inside a dream. A _good_ dream. Sesshoumaru, I feel so happy right now. Are you happy?"

Sesshoumaru slowly ran his fingers through his hair, staring at nothing in particular.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm happy."

She sighed. "I love you."

His hand stilled. He glanced at her, just as the doors chimed and slid open.

She trotted shyly to him, and slowly spun around. "What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru sat at dresser table, a shadow of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Kagome was dressed in a traditional shrine maiden garb. He put on an appraising look.

"Hmm. Very virtuous."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Different. But I like it."

Kagome had chosen an Edo-era themed room, realistically furnished as if they had stepped in a self-contained world of centuries past. Never mind the wooden steps leading to a raised platform for which the bed was laid. There was even an artificial hearth sitting in the middle of the room, complete with a hanging pot.

Earlier on, they had inspected the bathroom and was impressed by the bathtub with its in-built jacuzzi, designed to appear like a traditional wooden tub, of course. A LCD television perched on the wall like a silly anachronism.

"Do you want to take a bath together?" he had asked, seeing the look of apparent curiosity on her face.

"T-together?"

"Yes. It might help you get used to seeing me in the nude."

Kagome blushed even harder.

But apparently there wasn't much to see of him, not when their bodies were half-immersed in bubbles. Kagome was really getting a knack on the mood lighting inside the tub, changing it every few minutes or so.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer and kissed her. Kagome's eyes slowly roamed all over his face. She liked the way his wet hair was slicked backwards—he looked so dashing and handsome. And all hers. She kissed him back harder, clutching on his slippery shoulders, shuddering between his lips.

"Easy there, Kagome. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can feel it," she quietly gushed, "your h-hardness."

Sesshoumaru guided her hand under the water to grasp him.

"You mean this."

She nodded, letting her hand slowly slide upwards on his erection, recalling its feel. Its thickness, that slight curve on its edge.

"Don't stop. Just keep doing that." He whispered close to her ear. "I feel like taking you right here, right now."

A wave of arousal shivered over her, as his lips started to make his way down her neck, plying her with small licks and nibbles. Kagome stifled a moan. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, to be wanted by someone she wanted as much.

"Take me right here," she whispered back.

He palmed her right breast, casually stroking a nipple with this thumb. "Are you sure? You want our first time to be in a bathtub?"

Kagome peered at him. He was giving her that strange smile, teasing her. But she was all serious now. "I think the water might help a bit. Makes things smoother."

He frowned slightly. "Kagome, are you still a virgin?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling self-conscious of the way he was looking at her now. "I had no particular reason to lose it. And besides, I didn't meet anyone that I liked enough."

"Are you telling me that no one has filled my absence during those 3 years?"

Kagome glanced away, and scooped a palmful of soapy bubbles. She blew on them.

"I couldn't find someone like you," she replied quietly. "I didn't realize I had been comparing them to a certain standard—your standard."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his face with his two hands. He was worse than he thought. _How could I've known that I had left such a lasting impression on her? What if I hadn't come back?_ How long would it be before she could finally free herself from his chains, chains he didn't even know he had shackled her with?

"And what is my standard?" he carefully asked. Sesshoumaru held Kagome by her hips and lifted her out of the water, positioning her body over his. He didn't really want to know her answer. But asking was merely the right to do.

Kagome leaned against him, her soft pliant breasts pressing against his chest.

"Merciless…"

She moved against him, her arms on his shoulders. His cock hit near her abdomen. Kagome reached for it underwater, and placed it between her thighs. She pleasured herself with it, allowing its head to tease her inside her slippery nether lips, rub past her clit.

"…cruel…"

She bit her lower lip, trying to find a good rhythm to rock her hips to.

"…unforgiving…"

She could feel his hands grasping her buttocks, moulding them into his hands. Kagome closed her eyes and raised her head back as Sesshoumaru began to hump her, gliding his tumescent member smoothly.

"Your single touch sends my mind in a disarray," she continued, "your strange kindness distracts me further."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and slipped a nipple into his lips, his mouth hot against her cold skin. He suckled hungrily, and his hands ran smoothly up and down the sides of her body, remembering the perfect way they curved into his palms. Her pussy was slick with her own wetness, the soapy water aiding it as well with lubrication. He was fully hard now. Each time his tip connected to her entrance, he fought the urge to enter it, fuelling up themselves to the highest point until they could no longer take it.

Kagome whimpered.

"I'm lost…strayed…wayward…."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru growled, and he slammed into her.

Her breath was knocked out from her in a single gasp. She cried out at the sudden, sharp pain, and for a moment, the both of them stilled in a frozen capture of time. She lowered her head and her soulful, brown eyes stared into him, almost questioningly.

He was inside her now. That was it. They had done the deed. He waited for a minute. She was as tight as a vice, and deliciously hot.

"Just do it," she said, her voice straining. She could see that he was holding himself back. Sesshoumaru nodded and began to slowly fuck her. He hissed at the building pleasure as he gently plundered her soft insides. Kagome shut her eyes as she held her breath. She was too sore to feel anything else. She touched her forehead to his, grimacing.

"Does it hurt that badly?" he softly asked her.

"It hurts like shit."

"Shhh, manners."

He caressed the side of her delicately anguished face, tucking her hair behind her ear, as he continued to move inside her. "I'm sorry," he said.

Kagome's eyes blinked open. "For leaving me?"

"That, and other things."

"But I told you I've forgiven you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He guided her face to his, and their lips locked. Their tongues slowly explored each other's. _You shouldn't forgive people so easily, Kagome_ , he said to himself, _but that is one of your enduring points, I suppose._

As he grew lost in the kiss, and in the way Kagome's body was gradually opening up to him, giving him back as much as he was giving her, he wondered about his reasons in returning back and finding her. There was guilt, of course, but something else overpowered that—that notion of responsibility. He knew that he had damaged her, in one way or another.

He was never attracted to her in the first place right from their first lesson. To him she was just another nondescript student from his many classes, one that never brought any particular problems, or shone outstandingly in comparison to his other students. Her looks weren't that captivating either. That, plus she was underage. Until that peculiar event, in which, instead of handling it professionally and pretended it had never happened, he decided to make something out of her. One thing led to another, like a doomed domino effect.

He had felt no wrong when he held her for the first time and touched her lips to his; not even a sliver of conscience or guilt wormed itself into him. It was a one-of-a-kind, indescribable feeling, as if their fates had been waiting for that moment. The way she whispered "Sensei" to him, reminding me of his status, and who he was to her. His principles had screamed blue-murder at him, but all of it _felt_ right.

When his tenure was over, he had packed his books and wished her good luck for her exams. He couldn't even remember his last words to her. And then he had left, on his father's words, and everything felt almost convenient.

But he couldn't stop thinking of her, even when they were many miles apart. Over time she became a memory that always loomed at the back of his head, something that got half-done begging to be concluded, or perhaps an old regret that never failed to haunt him.

The question was: did he really love her?

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru gasped, as his arms instinctively embraced her even tightly. He withdrew away from her just in time, as a powerful, blinding orgasm crested over him, his seed spilling more than he thought possible.

They showered quietly, then patted themselves dry. No one spoke for some time and Kagome seemed to have disappeared, as he wore a bathing robe and blew his hair dry at the dressing table. As he studied his reflection, he mused over his age and what had attracted Kagome to him in the first place.

And then she had returned, wearing that _miko_ costume she had rented from the catalogue.

Sesshoumaru lifted her bridal-style and carried her to the bed, as she squealed in embarrassment. His body hovered over hers, and he kissed her forehead.

"There's something about your clothes that makes me want to ravish you, again," he rasped, his voice husky with desire.

Kagome covered her face, coquettishly. "Oh my, I'm supposed to exude an aura of holiness and purity. You're such a beast."

He chuckled low in his throat, his deep voice sending strange stirrings into her womb.

"Only for you."

Kagome hugged him tightly. Fresh, warm and in bed. What a lovely feeling this was. And she was sharing it with him. She mewled as he playfully licked the sides of her face, then towards her ear. Her hands pulled against his robe, as she ran her hands down the smooth plane of his chest. Kagome tugged his sash, and the robe unfurled. She sought for his cock between their bodies, stroking it against her palm and fingers.

"So assertive," he groaned in the crook of her neck. He lightly bit her skin. Sesshoumaru rose, his eyes roving hungrily down her body. Something caught his attention.

There was a zip on her hakama, right at the juncture between her legs. He opened it. "How rather convenient," he said. "Were you aware this was here?"

Kagome craned to look, shaking her head. She tensed as Sesshoumaru touched her bare skin, the tips of his cool fingers lightly brushing her privates.

"You're slightly wet down here. So fast." Then he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted them, and she felt her breath escaping. "You didn't come just now, did you?" he asked, as he continued his sweet, slow torture on her pussy. Don't be pressured—it's unlikely you'll be able to reach an orgasm during your first few times of vaginal penetration."

Kagome smiled at him. "I miss the way you speak like that."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He slid a finger in. "Do you miss my fingers?"

Kagome shut her eyes, trying to relish the pleasure as he added another finger. "You always know my weak spots."

Sesshoumaru curled his fingers, as he pistoned them into her tight, moist cavern. Kagome's soft hands returned to play with his cock, and he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck roughly with open-mouthed kisses.

He began to jerk his hand upwards, hitting the roof of her pussy and into her g-spot. Kagome moaned as he kept his pace, her body shaking with the force of his hand.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing—it feels _so_ good…"

It didn't take her long to find release, a long withheld, intense orgasm that shattered her soul and mind into pieces. Her pussy gushed and squirted onto his palm, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

Kagome rose on her elbows, equally shocked. "Omigod, I wetted the bed."

"No, you didn't. You just had a female ejaculation."

"I can?"

"It's rare, but yes."

She plopped back to the bed, recovering her breath, unaware that her squirting had made him restless as hell. Steadily Sesshoumaru removed his clothes, then hers.

"You're all hard, Sesshoumaru." Kagome grasped him again and he grunted. "I want to suck your cock," she then said quietly.

She crawled over to him from the side and her head dipped to receive his throbbing erection. How it filled her mouth completely, leaving almost no space to breathe. She was still wary of its size—to think something that big had entered her moments ago.

Sesshoumaru grabbed around Kagome, squeezing her pert buttocks, and teasing her between her legs. After a while he pulled her away from him and guided her into 69 position.

He thrusted his tongue into her hole, and she slobbered on his cock. She rocked her hips against him, whining with pleasure. Kagome continued to work on his hard length, grasping it with both hands, as she licked from his base up to his tip. Her tongue circled around his head, before she slid his whole member into her wet, smooth mouth, as deep as possible.

She didn't think it was possible, but she was going to come again. Oh, his tongue was the devil! Kagome called his name as she came, thrashing, as he gently suckled on her clit.

Sesshoumaru nipped her inner thigh, before he rose and climbed over her back. He brought up to her knees and spoke into her ear.

"I want to take you from behind."

Kagome bit her lower lip, and waited as she heard him tear a packet of condom from behind. Without warning Sesshoumaru suddenly shoved his cock hard inside her. She yelped. His hips rammed into her roughly non-stop, balls in deep. It felt as if his tip was almost touching her intestines, and she gaped in disbelief. She was so full of him that she couldn't breathe.

"You're so deliciously tight, Kagome," he snarled close to her after a while. "The insides of your womb will be moulded to my shape. Can you imagine that?"

He pulled her body up, her chest flushed to his back. A hand secured her arms behind her, while another was clasped tight against her throat. Kagome's neck craned backwards—she feel a tremor of fear working inside her. She could feel her womb twisting from the rough slamming of his huge cock.

"For so long, I waited to fuck my own student."

Kagome cried, as he hit her harder. His movements were a sheer contrast from their gentle first-time, as though fucking her senseless was what he had in mind all along.

Suddenly he pushed her, and her back bounced against the bed. Sesshoumaru straddled her legs over his shoulders, before he leaned forward and slammed into her again with unwavering vigour. Kagome stared at his face—his dark eyes were glowing like burning embers in the dimly-lit room. It wasn't her first time seeing him that way, but it still scared, and intrigued her at the same time.

Sesshoumaru slid her legs off his shoulders, and bent down. His mouth captured hers in a powerful, vehement kiss. His lips seemed to imprint a message to hers, working feverishly. Kagome stroked the wide expanse of his back, now cool with sweat.

His balls strung tight in that all familiar sensation. Sesshoumaru called out her name as he came inside her, his cock throbbing wildly. He collapsed onto her, and she held onto him tightly, sighing.

Afterwards, Sesshoumaru sat on the tatami floor naked, his back braced against the bed frame. Before him was a small fridge, filled with some cans of beer and soft drinks. He took a beer can out and pressed the cold tin against his perspiring forehead.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed beside him, wearing his bathing gown. She sipped on her beer, then beamed down at him.

"You look positively worn out," she said.

Sesshoumaru had just opened his can. He paused before he could drink it, mulling over her words.

"I'm aware that my stamina may not match with boys your age."

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! That's not what I meant! Honest to god!"

"Hmm," he merely went, then drank his beer.

"Don't say things like that," Kagome said again, seriously worried if she had offended him. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I too lack the wisdom or maturity a woman of your age might have." She paused, and thought aloud. "What's that word? Compromise, that's it. Hey, are you willing to compromise with me? But it might take a stab at your principles, though."

She giggled, and he glared at her. "You silly girl. I've already killed myself by coming here with you."

"Ah, but I'm not your student anymore."

"And I'm not your teacher."

Kagome slid down to the floor to sit beside him. Sesshoumaru set his beer can aside and turned to her. He cupped the sides of her face and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said, peering close to her. "And this is the plain, absolute truth."

She broke into a smile. "Are you sure it isn't the alcohol loosening your tongue?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "They say a drunk always tells truth, no?

Kagome giggled and beat his chest. "You're not drunk yet, silly."

He caught her fist in hers and kissed it, then sighed. He couldn't tell her how much it scared him, now that he had acknowledged his own feelings to himself. What if Kagome were to leave him now? He probably could not take it. He was in too deep. He could not even escape if he wanted to.

 _Nothing will ever be the same from now on—the world before we entered this place was not going to be the same one after we leave._

"Sesshoumaru, you're spacing out," Kagome said, clicking her fingers. She pouted and placed her arms on his shoulders. "You weren't even listening to me."

"You were saying?"

Kagome bit her lower lip shyly, not meeting his eyes. "Shall we go another round? I want to come with you inside me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I thought you said I look positively worn out."

"Well yeah, but you're not really tired. Are you?"

* * *

"But there was this boy, though. He seemed really keen to make me join his salsa club. Apparently he had the hots for me," Kagome rambled in his car. "And he dances very well. _And_ he's good-looking too."

Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted as he drove. "Why didn't you just take him then?" he suggested morosely.

"I told you, he didn't meet your standards."

He huffed and switched on the radio. Anything than having to hear her talk about other boys.

"Wait, hold there!" she stopped him before he could adjust the station, as a song broke into the speakers, half-way. "It's been ages since I heard this song. Souta _hates_ it, by the way. _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you dooo. Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you doooo…._ "

Kagome's face broke into a wide grin, upon seeing Sesshoumaru's stupefied expression, as he briefly glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

He stopped at a traffic light. Her smile disappeared however when he continued after her.

 _"_ _Every inch of your skin, is a holy grail I've gotta find. Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire."_

 _"_ _I'll let you set the paaaace,"_ she sang in turn, still incredulous, _"Cause I'm not thinking straaaaight! My head's spinning around, I can see clear no more…_ "

And they both belted their hearts out in unison: _"What are you waiting fooooooor?"_

* * *

 **END**

 _"_ _Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" written by Otto Harbach, Jerome Kern  
"Love Me like You Do" written by Savan Kotecha, Tove Lo, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Max Martin_

 **A/N: What, why would an old fogey know a song like that anyway? Don't hate me, the only reason I included the last song was because of that line "Only you can set my heart on fire" which coincides with another line in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes". Yeah apparently I know a lot of people who hate that song, but it's still catchy nonetheless.**

 **Anywaysssss yeah. Finally it's completed! That was a super long epilogue! I'm seriously happy I finished this fic which was meant to be a one-shot, and it completed the way I wanted to. Sess was never meant to be a nice guy in this fic, so I had to balance his character a bit. Give me your reviews, people! Did it end the way you like it? I love you guys. Happy new year!**


End file.
